A Halfa Revealed
by JBGilroy
Summary: The secret is out. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. But adjusting to the change has been difficult. Danny can't go anywhere without being mobbed and has to deal with numerous fans. But at least the ghost attacks have lessened and the Guys in White have no choice but to back off now that Danny is perceived as a hero... right? (rating T just to be on the safe side)
1. Chapter 1

**So a new fanfic and a new story. This fanfic starts roughly a month after the events of Phantom Planet. I thought of this story as I was interested of how things would be like after Danny revealed his secret.**

 **I'll forewarn you, this story takes a long time to get "started" and that is because it focuses on two things. Danny adjusting to being famous and then how do the Guys in White react to him being half ghost.**

 **The first two chapters are a little like a prologue but it's also in a way the start of everything. You'll see what I mean.**

 **So, oh yeah, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **And on with the story.**

Danny sat in his dressing room, staring at himself, sadly. The make-up artist had just left. Danny missed being at home. He missed being able to disappear into a crowd. He wanted to spend time with his new girlfriend, Sam. He wanted to play Doomed with Tucker. He'd even settle for a normal day at school at this point. But things had changed once his secret came out. The disasteroid had come and gone a month ago and things still hadn't settled back down yet. He had to be dramatic and show everyone at the North Pole. He could have asked for a private room and shown his parents, but no. He had to be a show off and reveal his secret to everyone.

Danny scowled at his reflection. He hated wearing make-up, but after a while he had given up protesting against it. He sighed forlornly. Sam had been right. He'd been really busy since his secret came out. He had had to dodge fans everywhere he went as Fenton or Phantom. All his classmates were overly nice to him, it freaked him out. Reporters took to following him, hoping to get an exclusive.

Danny smiled at the memory of his PR agent hiring herself. Yuna White. She had arrived one day the week after the statue unveiling ceremony and knocked on the door. Jazz had answered the door and Yuna had barged right in. Dark short hair, pressed pencil skirt suit and high heels.

"Danny! I can call you Danny, right? Pack your bags! I got you a spot on a talk show in Chicago," She shouted up the stairs. Danny emerged from his room, completely perplexed.

"Talk show? Excuse me, who are you?" Jazz asked.

"I'm Danny's PR agent, Yuna White," Yuna introduced herself and gave Jazz a firm handshake.

"I didn't hire a PR agent," Danny informed her cautiously. He had grown very wary of strangers like Yuna since reporters had attempted to corner him.

"Of course you didn't. I took the job without you needing to ask. Now hurry up, the plane leaves in an hour," Yuna told Danny firmly.

"Danny can't just _go_ to Chicago! He has school and responsibilities here. Besides our parents haven't agreed to any of this and Danny is a minor," Jazz argued on a frazzled Danny's behalf. Yuna raised an eyebrow. Then marched off to the kitchen without asking.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton, can I have a word?" Yuna called down to the basement lab.

His parents had started work on making sure none of their weapons targeted Danny now that they knew why they did. They used the Boo-merang's data to get Danny's ecto-signature and input that information into all their weapons. It was taking them a lot of time. Yuna walked into the lab and took out a document and a pen.

"I'm Danny's PR agent, Yuna White and I need you to sign this document to give me permission to take Danny to a talk show in Chicago," Yuna told them and handed them the document expectantly.

There was a knock on Danny's dressing room door.

"Ten minutes until the start of the show, Mr. Fenton," A female voice called to him. Danny didn't answer. There was no need, she'd already be gone. Danny stood up slowly and made his way to the door. This was the tenth talk show Yuna had arranged. He'd made guest appearances on so many shows, Danny had lost count but Danny knew this was the tenth talk show because Yuna had remarked on it. Danny had complained in the start about doing all this publicity stuff but Yuna just told him that it was better to do these shows and give the people what they wanted rather than reporters trying to find a story to print. Eventually Danny gave up on arguing with Yuna. His parents stayed in Amity Park to deal with the ghosts that attacked with Sam and Valerie and occasionally Tucker, if he had the time.

Danny still hadn't spoken to Valerie about him and Danny Phantom being the same person. Honestly, he didn't want that conversation. Danny and Sam hadn't spent much time with each other since the "big reveal", people called it. At least Sam was understanding. Danny called her every chance he got. Sometimes she couldn't answer but when she could they'd talk for as long as possible. Enjoying each other's company even if they weren't physically together.

Jazz had taken the month off school with Danny and helped him keep up to date with his school work and was in contact with Mr. Lancer and their principal on an almost daily basis. She became his tutor as well as only the source of normalcy during the last few weeks. Yuna insisted on taking Danny on a tour around big cities to appear on different TV shows and everyone always watched him. They looked at him sometimes with awe, sometimes with disgust and sometimes with a little of both. But Jazz treated him as he was, a normal teen who just so happened to have ghost powers. He was always her little brother and Danny was grateful beyond words for the support she gave him. She could handle Yuna. Danny often got confused and ended up doing whatever Yuna suggested, but Jazz didn't.

Don't get him wrong he liked Yuna. She could be funny and interesting to talk to. But when she wanted something, there was no way Danny could talk her out of it. Only Jazz could manage to talk Yuna out of taking Danny to appear on shows he didn't want to be on or pushing himself too much. However Yuna had gotten Danny to agree to this talk show before Jazz could intervene. Danny really didn't like the guy hosting this show. The show got a lot of viewers, which is why Yuna got him on it, but the host always managed to twist whatever the guest said to sound worse than it was. Some talk show hosts were like that. They asked the difficult questions and put words in his mouth before he could correct them. However some were cool and were way more understanding. They spoke to Danny as a person and asked how _he_ felt about his powers and how the town had reacted to him. With one last steadying sigh Danny opened the door and walked out of his dressing room towards the stage. Better get this over with.

 **So mainly a quick overview of how life is treating him recently. The next chapter will be the talk show and it'll show how much he has had to grow to adapt to the new experiences.**

 **So, until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the show! Tonight we have a very special guest. Straight from Amity Park, Danny Fenton!" the host announced excitedly, Ralph Smith, Danny was reminded before he went out. He put on his best smile and walked out onto the stage and waved to the applauding audience. He sat down opposite Ralph.

"Welcome to the show Danny, I can call you Danny right?" Ralph greeted, with a false, brilliant white smile. Danny smiled back.

"Of course Ralph," Danny replied boldly, silently daring Ralph to comment on his manners. One of the first talk show hosts he'd encountered had scolded him live on stage before he learnt how to deal with these hosts.

Ralph laughed.

"You sure are bold Danny. I guess it comes with the territory, am I right?" Ralph continued, unfazed. Danny could tell where this was going. He'd had a similar opening before. There was no right answer. If he said "no", it made him look rude. If he said "yes", then it opened the whole violent streak and "victim of science" avenue. Danny shrugged, avoiding having to answer. Ralph clearly sensed that Danny was wise to his tactics of stimulating a scandalous conversation.

"So Danny, tell us… How did Danny Phantom start?" Ralph opened the conversation hopefully. Danny had decided before his first talk show that he'd never explain all the details. Jazz had pointed out that there would be jealous parties out there and Sam reminded him how easily she had recreated the accident when Desiree messed with his past before. It was too dangerous. If he explained all the details, it might encourage experimentation in organisations like the Guys in White, that or it might encourage other kids to cause something similar and he'd be blamed as a bad influence.

"Ralph, Danny Phantom started a month after I got my powers. Ghosts started coming through the Fenton Ghost portal. An invention my parents invented. I decided that I had to fight back against them and protect everyone," Danny answered carefully. He had to be careful with how he phrased things. Ralph nodded sagely.

"But how did you get your powers?" Ralph asked. Danny smiled a knowing smile.

"It was a lab accident," Danny replied shortly.

"Come now Danny, we're all friends here. Tell us, what kind of accident was it?" Ralph attempted, leaning forward conspiratorially, encouragingly. It was a tactic Jazz spotted watching a show for research purposes and she warned Danny about it. Danny frowned thoughtfully. Jazz had come up with this tactic to counteract Ralph's.

"Painful. I don't remember it really. But it was definitely the most painful thing I've ever experienced," Danny recalled. Jazz had realised that this answer would discourage further questions, unless the host wanted to look callous, and warn kids watching against trying to create a similar situation.

Ralph frowned slightly in annoyance but quickly covered it up.

"Well, can you tell us more about the first ghost Danny Phantom faced?" Ralph suggested quickly.

"Hmm… that depends on your definition of first ghost. I pushed a couple of ectopuses back through the open portal a couple of times in the lab but I consider my first ghost the Lunch Lady. She was the first truly malevolent ghost I met. My girlfriend, Sam, petitioned to change the school menu and the school board agreed. The Lunch Lady came out of the Ghost Zone and attacked the school. After a bit of a fight and fiddling with my dad's new invention, the Fenton thermos, I managed to catch her and put her back into the Ghost Zone," Danny answered freely. It was another of Jazz's tactics. If he only answered the questions he wanted to answer properly, then the host would be forced to ask those questions if they wanted a good show. After all what kind of talk show only involved questions with answers of yes or no?

Ralph scowled slightly. Only Danny would be able to see his expression closely enough to spot it. Danny smiled back broadly. Danny was now leading the conversation, and they both realised it.

"So this Fenton thermos… how did you get it to work?" Ralph asked begrudgingly.

"Not sure honestly. I think that my ghost energy activated it. I changed while holding it and it worked," Danny guessed. He was being honest, he still didn't know how he managed it.

"Speaking of changing… would you mind showing the audience your ghost half and perhaps show us one of your powers?" Ralph suggested, it was a common request. After all when you had a half ghost on the show, it is almost a given.

Danny shrugged and stood up and summoned the two rings of light and as they passed over his body, the casual suit Yuna got him changed into his usual jumpsuit with his logo on his chest. His hair changed from black to white and his eyes from blue to glowing green. The audience applauded and Danny bowed playfully and winked out of sight before reappearing among the crowd. He appeared beside a young child clutching a new Danny Phantom plushie. When his secret was revealed, Danny Phantom became a global phenomenon and companies quickly made merchandise to cash in.

"Hey, want to come up?" Danny asked softly, crouching to the boy's eye level and glanced at his parents. They smiled in consent and the child nodded energetically. Jazz had suggested that Danny reach out to the audience to show people that he was nothing to be afraid of… after all ghosts were often seen as evil beings. Danny held out his hand and the child took it. Danny then floated up slowly, making sure that the child wasn't scared and flew him to the stage.

Ralph frowned but didn't interrupt Danny, the smile on the child was too wide and contagious for him to get involved.

"What's your name?" Danny asked the boy kindly.

"Jacob," the boy whispered shyly. The audience went "awww".

"Want to help me train?" Danny suggested with a side glance at Ralph. The host had resigned himself to have lost control of the show. Jacob clapped his hands and nodded. Danny nodded off stage to Jazz and Jazz brought out the small ghost disks Danny had fashioned for training months ago. Jazz handed the targets to Jacob with a smile. Jazz had been seen and introduced on other shows, she was common place to see helping out.

"Thanks Jazz," Danny called loudly so that Ralph couldn't ask and take back control. Jazz nodded and waved to the audience as she left the stage.

Danny turned back to the audience.

"When I first got my powers, I had trouble controlling them. Invisibility and intangibility in particular. I kinda got a reputation of dropping things," Danny explained with a nervous smile.

"What's intangibility?" Jacob asked softly. Danny beamed encouragingly at the boy.

"This," Danny answered and picked up one of the ghost shaped targets and made his hand intangible and passed it through the solid target.

"Anyway, I started to train myself with help from Sam and Tucker. When I developed my ghost ray, we made these targets for me to practice with," Danny continued and returned the target to the pile. Sam and Tucker's names had been mentioned regularly during guest appearances and needed no explanation as far as Danny was concerned.

"So Jacob, I want you to throw those targets as high as you can and I'll shoot them down with my ghost ray," Danny informed Jacob. It was another of Jazz's ideas. Show people how in control he was and get the audience involved.

Jacob nodded happily and grabbed a target and Danny nodded encouragingly. Jacob threw it straight up and Danny shot it. The target bounced harmlessly off stage with a slight burn mark. Jacob's smile widened and he threw another and Danny repeated the action. Jacob threw target after target. Sometimes even throwing two at the same time, the more excited the boy got. Danny shot every target off stage, and though no one in the audience saw it, they were neatly gathered in a pile. It made it easier for Jazz to collect later. Once all the targets had been thrown and shot down. Danny smiled to the boy.

"Thanks Jacob. You've got a great throw," Danny complimented kindly and he pushed Jacob very gently towards his mother in the audience. Jacob smiled, hugged Danny, earning another "awww", and ran off to his seat.

Danny walked back to his seat and reverted to his human form and glanced at Jazz who counted down from five on her hand. They had run out the clock.

"Well, unfortunately that's all the time we have Danny. It was certainly exciting. Now don't go anywhere, after the break we'll be talking to Rachel Tulip, the singer who we all love," Ralph concluded loudly, talking to the camera directly. The floor manager nodded and the cameras were turned off for the break.

"Great show kid," Ralph grumbled to Danny. Danny smiled.

"It was, wasn't it?" Danny replied brightly, just to annoy Ralph. Jazz came over with a video camera and stood centre stage. She started posting these little chats Danny had with audiences after his appearances on the internet on his personal website.

"So, do any of you have any questions for Danny before he goes? I have to warn you, these questions will be put on the internet so if you're not comfortable asking now, feel free to send a letter or ask on our site, "Danny Fenton on Phantom"," Jazz announced. A few hands went up and Danny pointed to the hands and answered the questions truthfully unless he had a specific reason not to. Ralph merely sat back and waited for his break to be over. Then the floor manager asked Danny and Jazz to leave and the show resumed. The audience cheering for Rachel's entrance as well as Danny's exit as the cameras turned on.

 **So, that's what I think Danny would have grown to be. But I haven't changed him completely, don't worry. Think of this like an act for the cameras. But that was a long chapter, and I'd say it will be the longest…**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Agents O and K scowled at the Ralph Smith talk show. They watched Danny pull Jacob from the audience and ask the impressionable child to help him train. Agent O ground his teeth angrily as the audience awed the boy's hug and then he scurried to his seat.

"Well unfortunately that's all the time we have Danny. It was certainly exciting. Now don't go anywhere, after the break we'll be talking to Rachel Tulip, the singer who we all love," Ralph Smith concluded loudly. Agent K turned off the television set and threw the remote away from him in frustration.

"That kid is untouchable now!" K remarked stiffly. O nodded with a scowl.

"If we go after him, the press will be all over us. We should have made our move right after he revealed his human identity," O grumbled. K tutted.

"You know we couldn't do that. The kid was a hero. If we went after him right then, we would look like the bad guys. No, we need a plan. If we can lure the kid to us… we'll have a reason to detain him," K contradicted, trailing off in thought. O snorted.

"How are we going to lure that kid to us? All his allies are human. If we openly arrest one of them, we won't get away with it," O argued. K frowned in deep thought.

"Not all ghosts are his enemies. He did gather all those ghosts to stop that asteroid," K reminded O carefully. O held up his hand dismissively.

"Remember what that kid's friends tried to tell us in Fenton Works when they broke in… they said if the Ghost Zone went, our world went too. The Ghost Zone was the flip side of our world they said," O recalled.

"Yeah, so?" K prompted.

"Well, if that's true then that kid could convince any ghost to help. I mean ghosts are self-serving and they'll do anything to save themselves. I'd bet they'd listen and help even the kid if they had no choice," O decided.

K frowned.

"Well there has to be someone. I'm checking that site again. Maybe someone asked a question that'll help us," K concluded and got up from the moth-eaten couch. O shook his head and managed to reach the remote without getting up and flicked the TV back on, channel hopping.

An hour later, K spotted a new entry. He opened the newest video and recognised it to be the audience from the Ralph Smith talk show.

"Alright, er… go ahead," Danny Fenton called awkwardly and pointed to a woman at the back. She stood.

"Hi, I was wondering have you ever changed into your human or ghost selves without meaning to. I mean do you have control of it or does it just happen sometimes?" the woman asked uncertainly. Danny looked thoughtful for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't remember ever changing into Danny Phantom without meaning to, but I've accidently changed back to Danny Fenton tons. In my early days, I could change without meaning to. As I got better, I only changed if something happened, like I got hit really hard, got knocked unconscious or if I got hit by one of my parents' inventions by accident. Actually there was this one time when I got stuck as Danny Phantom and my parents freaked out trying to find Danny Fenton-" Danny explained, a smile coming to his lips. Jazz cleared her throat loudly, he was getting carried away.

"Oh, but to answer your question, haven't changed to Phantom by accident but I have changed to Fenton a lot," Danny concluded sheepishly.

The woman smiled and sat back down. The hands went up and Danny pointed to a man in the third row.

"Yeah, hi. I was wondering how you managed to avoid anyone finding out your secret," the man called out. Danny nodded.

"I think I've answered that before but it wasn't easy. I mean Jazz found out by accident, I didn't tell her. But she was cool about it and helped cover for me with my parents or at school. She was great, I mean I didn't even know she knew until a…uh… a big ghost attacked. One I'd rather not explain about if you wouldn't mind," Danny answered carefully. He was clearly hiding something there but no body pressed him.

The man sat down and the hands went back up. Danny pointed to a young girl waving madly between her parents. Danny smiled, noticing her and nodded to her. She leapt to her feet happily.

"Do you have any ghost friends? I mean all ghosts aren't bad right?" the girl asked loudly, excited to be talking to Danny. Danny smiled.

"Yeah I do. There's Frostbite and the people of the Far Frozen. Frostbite helped me control my ice powers," Danny explained and focused on his hand and his eyes flashed a bright blue. He tossed something up to the girl which she caught. It was an ice sculpture of herself.

"See? Complete control now. There's Wulf, he's er… a friend I met when I tangled with Walker, one of my enemies. Um… there's Dora from the kingdom of Aragon. It was stuck in the dark ages until Princess Dora took over from her brother, Prince Aragon. Er… there's Pandora, not a friend exactly but she's not an enemy. There's Danielle Phantom, my cousin on my ghost side. It's a long story but you're completely right. Not all ghosts are evil. I've met all kinds of ghosts. Some want to help, some want to make trouble, some don't mean to hurt people and just want to have fun, some just want to be left alone. But before anyone out there decides to try and make friends with any ghosts, it isn't always easy to tell which ghosts are safe and which aren't. So best keep your distance, okay?" Danny explained and the girl nodded seriously and sat down, smiling broadly at her mother and father.

Agent K grinned and paused the video. He rewound it and played it again.

"There's Frostbite and the people of the Far Frozen. Frostbite helped me control my ice powers," Danny explained and threw the ice sculpture to the girl.

"See? Complete control now. There's Wulf, he's er… a friend I met when I tangled with Walker, one of my enemies. Um… there's Dora from the kingdom of Aragon. It was stuck in the dark ages until Princess Dora took over from her brother, Prince Aragon. Er… there's Pandora, not a friend exactly but she's not my enemy. There's Danielle Phantom, my cousin on my ghost side. It's a long story but you're completely right-" Danny continued until K paused the video again. He rewound it and played it, O now looking up at K noticing his excitement.

"There's Danielle Phantom, my cousin on my ghost side," Danny informed everyone listening. Including two now grinning Guys in White.

 **Like I said at the beginning, the talk show is the start of everything. I'll warn you again, the Guys in White will have long breaks in between appearing until they're ready to start their plan. It's a little like passing time to lull everyone into a false sense of security. But I promise this won't be forgotten.**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a bright, sunny day in Amity Park. Danny was at home. Finally after five weeks of touring with Yuna, Jazz managed to convince her to stop with the public appearances. At least until the summer outside of school time. Jazz would use the time to write up a contract of employment for Yuna on Danny's behalf. Jazz couldn't always be there to keep Yuna from exploiting a confused Danny. She planned to go to college next year but she wanted Danny to have something to use against Yuna to help manage her.

Sam was at school and Tucker was at the town hall, busy with his mayoral duties. Apparently every girl in Casper High wanted to help him study. He was extremely popular. After all he was the mayor and the best friend of Danny Fenton, a.k.a. Danny Phantom. Danny was sorting through the large mound of fan mail he'd received since his last visit home. Most letters were telling him how cool it must be to be him. Those he read and tossed to one side. If there wasn't a question, he didn't bother with it. He had too many enemies to let the attention inflate his ego.

If there was a question he'd put it safely to one side to answer later. Jazz had set up his website shortly after Yuna hired herself. Jazz saw it as a chance to show everyone that Danny was a regular guy as opposed to the image Yuna encouraged of the superhero who saved the world and fought ghosts. Jazz personally saw her image as easier for Danny to manage if Yuna ever left. Danny answered any questions on that website, which he advertised at many of his appearances, much to Yuna's annoyance.

Sometimes he'd get the occasional hate letter, telling him he was a freak of nature or didn't deserve his powers. Those letters were tossed aside too. Sometimes they gave him a laugh but usually he ignored them. Sometimes they sounded a little too much like Spectra than he cared to think about.

Once Danny was finished, he took the pile of discarded letters to the trash and then brought the usually manageable stack of letters with questions up to his room. He kept a list of the questions he had answered and checked it before typing anything online. He'd always answer the fan, but if he'd answered the question before, he'd reference them to it. If he hadn't answered the question, he added it to the list and wrote up his answer. It took a long time but he was glad to get it out of the way. He checked his phone and saw that school ended ten minutes ago and he smiled when he heard the doorbell.

Danny happily walked downstairs and answered the door. It was Sam. She smiled broadly at him and pushed past him gently, planting a kiss on his cheek as she went.

"I saw Ralph's talk show with you. I thought you didn't like that guy," Sam informed him as she flopped on the couch. Danny grinned at her and pushed the front door shut.

"I didn't want to do it but Yuna somehow talked me into it. Besides I managed to stop Ralph twisting everything I said," Danny replied easily as he joined her.

"How have things been in Amity Park," Danny asked. Sam shrugged.

"Paulina's been a pain. She keeps asking me how you're doing and wants your number. I didn't give it to her. I know she wants to break us up Danny. Be careful when you're around her, okay. Er… Dash has been lost without you," Sam began with a smirk. Danny rolled his eyes but allowed her to continue.

"Valerie's kept her distance you know, unless a ghost attacks, but she's kept herself to herself. I've tried talking to her but she either says she's busy or runs off. Tucker is finding being the mayor hard. He's told me a few times that he's thinking of giving it up. He knows he's not cut out for power after that whole Duulaman thing, you know. He only got the position because Vlad went AWOL in space and he organised the whole intangible machine thing," Sam continued easily. Danny nodded thoughtfully.

"What ghosts have attacked?" Danny asked. Sam shrugged.

"Nothing big. Technus once, Box Ghost countless times, Klemper twice, Lunch Lady once, Skulker came out but left when I told him you were on tour, um… a few generic ones like ectopuses or ghost snakes. But like I said, nothing big. I think they're keeping their distance or waiting for you to come back," Sam listed off thoughtfully, counting them off on her fingers. Danny smiled. When they first started Technus and the Lunch Lady would have been a big deal, but now… they weren't a problem.

"Want to go for a flight? We could get out of the town and have a picnic," Danny suggested, looking forward to a little quality time with Sam. Sam smiled.

"Sounds great, but I'll buy sandwiches. Since you and Jazz went on tour, food here has been a bit… a bit on the glowing green side," Sam settled on. Danny chuckled.

"No, it was always like that, just Jazz kept on top of it. Unless dad decided that the ghostly sausages or whatever could be used in experiments," Danny contradicted gently.

"Danny! Could you come to the lab for a moment?" his father called suddenly. Danny groaned.

"I promise, give me five minutes and we'll go," Danny begged Sam. Sam smirked.

"Hey, it's fine Danny. Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere," Sam assured him.

 **So a little on school life and the quiet ghost attacks side of Danny's life. The next chapter will show how things have changed for Danny and his parents.**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny stomped through the kitchen and stopped at the top of the stairs. It wasn't his dad's fault that he had lousy timing. Besides he had missed his parents and their wacky ways while on tour. He took a deep breath and his annoyance disappeared. He had learned to control his emotions better since going on talk shows and such. Hosts often tried to provoke him into saying things and Danny learned quickly that he needed to control his fiery temper. His annoyance controlled, Danny walked downstairs into the lab.

"Hey dad, what's up? I was just about to go out with Sam for lunch," Danny greeted his father. Jack Fenton looked up and grinned.

"Been working on my latest invention. Would you mind if we test that it doesn't target you?" Jack asked, it was his latest way of showing his son all his inventions. Danny rolled his eyes but agreed to allow his dad to test the weapon.

Jack's face lit up and he flicked an on switch and waited. Nothing happened. Danny relaxed and then after an encouraging nod from his father, sighed. Most weapons didn't attack Danny Fenton. The real test was if it would attack Danny Phantom. Danny summoned the two light rings and changed into Danny Phantom and waited. The weapon pointed a cylinder at him and hummed to life.

"Er, dad… what is that thing meant to do again?" Danny asked nervously but stood his ground. The weapon hadn't fired yet so maybe his dad hadn't messed up again. Jack scratched his head.

"It's meant to fire ecto-blasts at any ghost. It's more for big or really powerful ghosts. But it shouldn't be active," Jack muttered thoughtfully.

Danny's eyes widened in panic and when Jack kicked it, dove for cover. He just missed a massive bolt of green energy.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Jack shouted concerned.

"I'm fine dad, just shut that thing off!" Danny called back, his voice a little higher in his panic. The weapon recalibrated and fired another bolt at the hidden Danny. Danny flinched and zigged zagged through the lab, keeping the stairs, in case Sam, Jazz or his mother came down, and his dad out of the firing line. After a lot of hammering and soft cursing, Jack managed to shut the weapon off. Danny landed beside the weapon panting a little.

"Sorry Danny, I really thought I had it all figured out," Jack apologised softly. Clearly upset for almost vaporising his son.

"It's fine dad. Maybe mom should double check the calibrations from now on though," Danny suggested as he changed back into Danny Fenton.

"Danny? Everything alright?" Sam called down the stairs.

"Yeah Sam, just a little weapon trouble. Nothing major," Danny assured her and smiled apologetically at his father. Jack jerked his head towards the stairs.

"Go ahead Danny, I'll get back on this thing," Jack replied.

"What are you going to call it?" Danny asked casually as he walked to the stairs.

"I was thinking the "Fenton Ghost tank" that or "Fenton Ghost canon". I haven't decided yet," Jack answered as he opened the hatch under the computer controls. Danny smirked. Original as always.

Sam was waiting patiently in the kitchen. Danny went over and took her hand in his and changed to Danny Phantom. He turned them invisible and intangible and floated up through the house. He flew them, after stopping at Sam's to pack some food, to a hill on the outskirts. It had become their spot since they got together. It was the place where Danny gave Sam the ring which she always wore now. They sat down on the grass and breathed in the warm spring air. They had their sandwiches and talked happily, looking over a peaceful Amity Park. It was nice to spend time together. It was rare that they had privacy like this.

Once they had finished, Danny flew Sam over the town invisibly to the town hall and met up with Tucker. Tucker greeted his friends gladly and managed to clear his schedule enough to spend twenty minutes uninterrupted with them talking and catching up. Danny let them know that he wasn't going back on tour for a while now and would be back at school the next day. He had a lot of homework to hand in. Mr. Lancer and his other teachers had been understanding enough to extend all the due dates indefinitely so he could hand it in when he got back. Something Danny was grateful for as he didn't always have time between shows.

 **Next time, back to school. Like I warned you, it starts slowly but I feel that these chapters show how much life has changed for him. After all it is a big event to overcome. But things will get interesting I promise. The Guys in White are behind the scenes plotting.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny pulled his usual t-shirt over his head and tousled his hair so it didn't look like he'd just gotten up. He grabbed his schoolbag for the first time in a month and crammed all his homework inside. If he forgot anything he could zip home and back to school before he was missed. He'd done it plenty when no one knew his secret. He trudged downstairs and poured out some cereal and milk and scoffed it down. He wanted to leave extra early in case he ran into any eager fans or overly forward reporters. He put the bowl into the sink and changed to Danny Phantom and flew invisibly out of the house with his school bag slung over his shoulder.

He made good time and walked invisibly into school and reached his locker. There were sticky notes all over it. Some with numbers and requests to call one girl or another. Some were apologies that hadn't been possible to give in person for one reason or another. Some were simply notes to let him know people thought he was cool. Danny pulled the notes off one by one with an unamused smirk. He stuck them all together and put them into his locker. He knew that people would be upset if he threw them away, especially the girls to leave their numbers. He'd toss them at home. He didn't want the special attention.

He took out a few books and stuffed a few pages of homework into his locker. His hand brushed against his back up thermos. He smiled at it, thinking that it had been ages since he'd needed one. He popped it into his bag and walked through the slowly filling halls. He kept to the shadows avoiding stares. Most people didn't know he was back today and that worked to his advantage. Some kids had taken to wearing similar clothes to him for attention. He even spotted a couple of kids with a similar shirt to him.

Tucker wasn't coming in today. He had to sign some kind of document and go to a meeting with Elmerstown's mayor. Tucker admitted that he was going to start filing his resignation too but he didn't want word to get out just yet. Sam would be in later but he wouldn't see her until his second class. He was really dreading this first class. It would be the first time people would know for sure that he'd be back.

Danny walked to his classroom and stepped out of sight around a corner close by. If he walked in last then the teacher would hopefully prevent everyone rushing to talk to him. The first couple of days after the disaasteroid, the popularity had been a nice change from the ignored, bottom of the social ladder, "geek" he had been. But then it had gotten worse. The reporters arrived and people tried to trick Danny into falling for the reporters' tricks. Everyone was really nice to him, trying to be his friend. But Dash was the worst. It plain freaked him out that the bully who had picked on him since… well since forever, wanted to suddenly be his friend. Danny was almost waiting for Dash to turn around and tell him it was all a prank. But no, he was overly nice and helpful and it was creepy.

The bell rang and the class filed into the room. Danny took a deep breath and followed them in. At first no one noticed him, at least until he took his seat. Students turned in their seats to wave and smile at him which he returned nervously. A few asked him how long he was staying, what it was like in a few of the cities he visited or what a few of the talk show hosts he'd spoken with were like. Danny answered them with short answers. Sometimes he had to lie since he didn't always remember who was like what or where he'd visited. Besides he'd never gone sight-seeing. There hadn't been time between filming and homework and human needs like sleep and such.

The teacher walked in and called for silence, sympathetic to Danny's discomfort with the attention and began to teach. The class passed relatively quickly. But then again perhaps Danny was just grateful for a normal activity such as class instead of having make up plastered on his face. The bell rang for end of class and Danny busied himself in turning in his homework while everyone left. He then left the room and made his way to his next class. He met up with Sam and the process was repeated.

Lunchtime was a little harder to avoid all the questions. Danny spotted Paulina watching him closely and made it clear for her that he wasn't interested by planting a kiss on Sam's cheek. They ate their lunch, trying to ignore the stares. Eventually they had enough and Danny discretely led Sam down an empty corridor and flew them both invisibly up to the roof for some quality alone time away from the other students.

However apart from the occasional question and obvious stares Danny wasn't bothered. He'd had practice while on tour of sidestepping situations he wasn't comfortable with. By being the last in and out of classes, students didn't have much time to speak with him and ask countless questions. By being with Sam, it discouraged most hopeful girls from trying to make a move. But Danny didn't like the constant checking for reporters at the windows or for fans following him. But then again this was his life now, he might as well accept it and get used to it. At least no ghosts had attacked, he didn't need that kind of attention.

 **Next few chapters, Valerie confronting Danny. The way I see it, learning your friend is really your enemy or vice versa is a traumatic experience and takes time to come to terms with.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Valerie sat at the back of her last class of the day. Danny was a couple of rows in front of her. She had been waiting for him to come back. They needed to talk. Valerie had taken a long time to fully come to terms with the whole idea of her friend Danny Fenton and her enemy Danny Phantom being the same person. She had been there at the North Pole when Danny revealed his secret. She had been swept along in the joy of being alive and celebrating. After learning that Vlad was half ghost, she had begun to consider the idea that maybe Danny Phantom wasn't as bad as she had believed. She had found herself concerned for the ghost when he seemed to vanish for a week before the disasteroid arrived.

Valerie had watched every one of Danny's appearances on TV. She had seen him grow accustomed to the ways of television. He had, at first, been unsure of himself. He had stumbled over his explanations, clearly trying to decide how much to say. She had been furious at the host who scolded him live about his manners. However after that show, Danny suddenly got a lot better. He was more guarded and prepared. He advertised his website and demonstrated his powers often. He refused to answer questions that obviously he didn't want to answer, such as how he got his powers. He became a different person. Valerie had seen it first hand at school. Danny managed to avoid anyone he knew would ask a lot of questions and he even ticked off Paulina, and Valerie was certain it had been deliberate.

However Valerie had kept her distance. She wanted to speak with Danny and ask a few questions and apologise for trying to waste Danny Phantom. That had hit her a few hours after the "big reveal". She suddenly remembered how he had tried to apologise for the incident with the ghost dog but she had refused to listen to him. Since then, she had attacked him and accused him of so much. She felt bad for it all now. Especially since it could have been avoided if she had just listened to him from the beginning. It had taken Danielle revealing her secret for Valerie to stop looking for revenge and listen to Danny. That was actually one of the things Valerie wanted to ask about. She checked up on Danny's website regularly and saw the video after his appearance on Ralph Smith's talk show. He had said that Danielle was his cousin on his ghost side. But that didn't make any sense. There had to be more to it than that. However she wanted to ask Danny face to face rather than over a phone or the internet.

The school bell rang and Valerie saw Sam leave and Danny hung back, as he had done all day. He pulled out a load of pages, some of which Valerie recognised as homework they had had over the last month. He walked up to the teacher and after a few words of thanks, handed the homework in. Danny then left the room. Valerie rushed after him, knowing that if he really wanted to, he could ditch her. She half-ran out of the school and noticed the reporters gathered outside.

"I'm guessing you want to talk," Danny's voice muttered beside her. Valerie started and glanced towards the voice.

"I'm invisible. I don't want to talk to those reporters if I can help it. Go ahead, I'll follow," Danny informed her and Valerie smiled towards him. Danny had always been kind to her.

Valerie walked through the pushy reporters. One made to grab her, muttering something about wanting to see Danny. However the reporter tripped, Valerie guessed it was Danny's doing. It didn't take long for Valerie to clear the crowd of reporters and photographers and she walked out of ear shot and waited, unsure of what to do next.

"So, is there anywhere you want to talk with me in particular?" Danny asked her, still invisible.

"Your house alright? Or we could go to Axion labs? My dad still works there," Valerie suggested. There was silence for a moment.

"Do you go to my house often?" Danny replied eventually. Valerie shook her head.

"Then Axion labs. I don't want you to have to deal with reporters if I can help it," Danny decided. Valerie smiled.

"Want a lift?" Danny added.

"Uh… is that not a bit weird?" Valerie countered. Danny chuckled.

"When is anything in my life not weird these days," Danny retorted good-naturedly. Valerie shrugged, conceding the point and felt Danny take her hand and leading her towards a narrow alleyway nearby.

Once safely out of sight, Danny became visible. He smiled at her.

"Sorry for not coming to you Val, but things have been hectic. That and I swear those guys must have a Fenton Finder or something. They always seem to know where I am unless I'm invisible," Danny apologised. Valerie smiled, recalling the Fenton Finder. She'd heard the gadget insulting Jack Fenton when pointing to Danny before his secret had been revealed once when she'd been in his house.

Danny then changed into Danny Phantom and offered his hand to her. Valerie couldn't help but feel a little out of place as she took his hand. A peculiar feeling came over Valerie as she began to float up and turn invisible. Danny took them both high above Amity Park and then headed towards Axion labs.

"Won't Sam wonder where you are?" Valerie called to him over the wind. She couldn't help but recall how jealous Sam could get before she got together with Danny.

"Nah, I told her what I was doing. She's going to check on Tucker and bring him his homework," Danny replied nonplussed.

A few minutes later, they landed in Valerie's dad's office and turned visible. Danny changed back to Danny Fenton and turned to her. He was allowing her to take the lead. It was her dad's office after all. She stuck her head out of the door and spotted her dad. She motioned for Danny to wait and walked up to her father. She understood that Danny didn't want to draw attention to himself. It was one of the things Valerie liked about him, he never sought out attention.

"Hiya daddy," Valerie called to him.

"Valerie? How did you get in here?" Her father, Damon Gray, asked. Valerie shrugged and stopped in front of him.

"Danny brought me," Valerie informed him softly. Damon's confusion vanished.

"He's back in town?" Damon asked conversationally. Valerie nodded.

"Yeah, he was back at school today. Do you mind if me and Danny use your office to talk?" Valerie requested carefully. Damon smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all. Let me know when you're done," Damon concluded and walked off in the opposite direction.

 **That's that. Sorry for the cliff-hanger and bad chapter break but the conversation is really long and this chapter is getting too long already.**

 **So until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Valerie returned to the office and found Danny politely scanning the walls, looking at pictures of Axion labs and Valerie and her dad.

"Dad said it's fine if we use his office," Valerie informed him. Danny smiled and waited for Valerie to pick her seat before sitting down. She knew that he realised that this talk might be difficult for her and so wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. She took one of the two seats opposite her father's big office chair. Danny sat beside her.

Valerie took a steadying breath.

"Danny first things first, I want to apologise to you," Valerie began.

"Apologise? For what?" Danny asked confused. Valerie smiled sadly.

"For trying to waste you. Or at least trying to waste Danny Phantom. I should have listened to you before but I… I don't know I guess I didn't want to. I didn't want to admit that I pegged Phantom wrong and accused him of stuff he didn't do," Valerie continued quietly. Danny smiled.

"Relax Valerie. I don't care about that. I never really did. Well I cared about the whole "wasting me" bit but I didn't hold it against you. Sam and Tucker… they were worried about you learning my secret and only thinking about Phantom. Besides, you weren't the first person to misjudge me and try to waste me. My parents were trying to catch Phantom a long time before you were," Danny reassured Valerie gently. Valerie smiled weakly. She could tell that she had frightened him more than he let on but was glad that he didn't hold it against her.

"So that ghost dog?" Valerie began. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Not my dog. Sam reckons that he kept coming after me because I was the only ghost around. I was only trying to get him back into the Ghost Zone," Danny explained, for not the first time. Valerie nodded.

"What about my suit when Technus took over it?" Valerie recalled. Danny smiled and shook his head.

"Valerie, I knew that it was Technus in it. I knew there was no one inside so I didn't hold back. Besides he was going to hurt you, I couldn't do nothing," Danny answered gently. Valerie smiled at Danny. She knew that was what he'd say, but she had to hear the answers for herself.

"I knew about Vlad…. Before the televised conference he held. I knew he was half ghost," Valerie revealed in a small voice after a brief pause. Danny blinked in shock.

"You knew? How?" Danny questioned. Valerie smiled grimly.

"After we saved your cousin, I remembered about Mayor Masters. I went back to check up on him and I heard him talking to a hologram of your mom. He gloated that I was easy to fool and then changed. He didn't know I was there. I ran for it. But I knew what he was and… I guess I was angry. I stopped working for him after that," Valerie explained. Danny smiled sympathetically.

"Vlad fooled a lot of people Valerie," Danny attempted. Valerie scowled angrily.

"He didn't fool you. You tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen. Vlad used me," Valerie replied bitterly. Danny smiled softly.

"Vlad used a lot of people. He used me to beat the Ghost King and Vortex. He used Vortex to get his approval ratings up. He used a bunch of ghost hunters to distract me and humiliate my dad while he tried to steal the Fenton Ghost portal. Trust me Valerie, Vlad fooled a lot of people other than you," Danny assured her calmly, however the steel in his voice told her that she shouldn't blame herself. Valerie nodded slowly.

"By the way, speaking of your cousin…. What's the story behind her anyway? She's like you, half ghost right? And she calls herself "Dani Phantom". You told someone else that she was your cousin on your ghost side but that doesn't make sense," Valerie asked finally. Danny suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"The thing is… Valerie that's kind of Danielle's secret to tell. Not mine," Danny answered awkwardly. This was the Danny Valerie knew. The one who didn't quite know the right thing to say.

"Danny, please. I need to know. I have to understand everything," Valerie pleaded. Danny bit his lip.

"I don't know Valerie. Man, I wish Danielle was here right now," Danny muttered. Valerie could tell she could get him to talk though.

"Danny, I am Danielle's friend too. I know her secret identity," Valerie reasoned evenly. Danny frowned and sighed.

"Let me check with Sam or Jazz first. I have a feeling about what Danielle would say but I want a second opinion first, alright?" Danny relented slightly. Valerie nodded, inwardly scowling. She understood that Danny couldn't talk to Danielle about this but he didn't have to bring in Jazz or Sam.

Danny turned intangible and invisible and stepped through the wall. He was gone a few minutes before he returned. He popped his phone into his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, I'll tell you all about Danielle but you can't tell anyone else. Deal?" Danny informed Valerie.

"Deal! So what's her story?" Valerie agreed immediately. Danny nodded and returned to his seat.

"Danielle was created by Vlad. She's my clone. Vlad used data he got from me to make a few clones, three unstable, Danielle and one stable. He needed a mid-morph sample to make the last clone to work. He used two clones and Danielle to kidnap me and tried to force me to change by making the third one overshadow me. He tried to make Danielle do the same thing. Thing was though, every time I defeated a clone, they destabilised and dissolved into goop. Danielle was the only one to have a mind of her own. I destroyed Vlad's lab and last clone and she helped me get out of there once she realised that Vlad was the bad guy. Since then, she's been exploring the world and, before Vlad went to space, she was running away from him. That's why we're so similar," Danny explained.

Valerie scowled in thought.

"Why do you call each other cousin though?" Valerie asked, surely they'd be something akin to siblings or father and daughter, not cousins. Danny laughed.

"Because that's how Danielle introduced herself to me. She told me she was my second cousin once removed or something like that. She told me she ran away and then, later, showed me her ghost half. I guess the term "cousin" just stuck. Sam and Tucker kept calling her that and it was simpler to keep to that rather than having to explain this to everyone we met. That and it could make Danielle a target. You know with the Guys in White or with some of my ghost enemies," Danny answered. Valerie nodded slowly. She could see Danny's reasoning and now understood his reluctance in telling her the truth. She smiled.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Valerie inquired. Danny frowned in thought.

"The North Pole. But who knows when she'll be back to Amity Park," Danny replied with a shrug.

Valerie considered everything she had learned and saw Danny watching her expectantly.

"Thanks Danny. I know you've been asked this already today, but how long are you staying in Amity Park?" Valerie asked, the tension between them gone. Danny smiled.

"Well, Jazz convinced Yuna to let me stay at home until the end of the school year. So I'll be around until then at least," Danny informed her. Valerie smiled.

"I'll let you go then. We'll see each other a lot until the summer," Valerie concluded. She could tell that Danny wasn't going to go until she had finished. He smiled at her.

"Sure you don't want to ask me anything else? I'm here after all," Danny inquired kindly. Valerie shook her head.

"I can always go on your website to see most of your answers and stuff. I really just wanted to apologise to you, you know," Valerie concluded. Danny smiled knowingly and they said their goodbyes, nothing formal since they'd see each other tomorrow. Then Valerie went to talk to her father and Danny Phantom flew invisibly towards the town hall to meet up with Sam and Tucker.

 **So Valerie and Danny are friends now, fully. One more chapter and then the Guys in White make an appearance. I know that all this talking might be boring but think of it as setting the scene. I promise the second half is a lot more action packed… You'll see if you keep reading.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

After a week at school, things finally started to settle. Tucker pulled some strings and managed to convince the reporters to leave Danny alone while he was at school. It helped that a couple snuck in during lunch and cornered him and bombarded him with questions. Danny had handled it before turning invisible and sneaking off, but the teachers had been furious.

Valerie and Sam spent a lot of time with Danny, usually managing to discourage fans from starting up a conversation. There was the occasional brave fan that came up but Danny could manage that. It was the massive crowds fawning over him that he hated. However people started to get used to seeing him and since Yuna's tour people understood the whole half ghost thing and didn't plague him with questions. Not that Danny would tell her, but maybe Yuna had been right to hire herself and drag him off to all those guest appearances. Jazz had written up a contract and was going to check with a lawyer that it was all legal before handing it to Yuna. Basically it meant that Yuna had to run everything past both of his parents first before asking Danny to do appearances on shows or whatever. Despite their father being easy to fool or talk into things, their mother was a different story. Yuna would have to convince Maddie before talking to Danny which would prevent any inappropriate appearances or any he just didn't want.

However, a ghost had to attack at some point. In all honesty, Danny had felt lucky not to have his ghost sense go off since the disastaroid thing. He was sitting in history class, struggling to stay focused when the familiar shiver and breath of blue mist occurred. On auto-pilot, he put up his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher looked up and frowned.

"Did something happen Danny?" the teacher asked. Most of the teachers had realised by now that Danny had usually gone off on Phantom business when asking to go to the bathroom. Danny reddened slightly.

"Er… yeah. My… my ghost sense went off. Sorry, old habit," Danny replied, noticing the teacher's annoyance at his lie. The teacher merely nodded to him and he excused himself from class.

Not a moment too soon, as the second he exited the room, he was blasted off his feet. The door to the classroom unfortunately still wide open. The teacher sighed resigned at having to end the class, as some of the students scrambled to their feet to check on Danny, Sam and Valerie at the forefront. Danny pushed the trashcan off of him and scowled at Skulker.

"I told you whelp. I'd be back," Skulker announced by way of greeting. Danny changed into Danny Phantom and fluidly floated upright. His fist already glowing with his ghost ray.

"Skulker, you really don't know when to give up and cut your losses do ya?" Danny commented as he fired the ghost ray. Skulker floated up and dodged the shot.

"Of course I do. But I haven't lost. Your pelt will hang on my wall," Skulker assured Danny ominously. Danny rolled his eyes and flew right into the ghost, taking him towards his locker. He'd replaced his back up thermos since he got back and he needed it.

Skulker growled as he was pushed and squirmed out of Danny's grip and fired one of his many weapons at Danny. Danny was caught unawares and was thrown up to the ceiling. Danny quickly turned himself intangible and flew right through a maths class, unfortunately interrupting it.

"Sorry, as you were," Danny called as he righted himself and dove back down to Skulker. He charged into Skulker and hit him with a close range ghost ray, knocking Skulker off his feet. Danny then lunged at his locker and phased his hand through and grabbed the thermos.

"You know Skulker, Ember's right. You're a lousy hunter," Danny remarked as he sucked Skulker into the thermos. He phased his hand through the locker and returned the thermos to where he got it and changed to Danny Fenton before returning to class.

"Sir, please, Danny might need help. We've been fighting ghosts for a while now. Let us go help," Sam pleaded.

"Back to your seat Miss Manson. Miss Gray. No one is leaving this classroom until the bell rings," the teacher replied stubbornly.

"Oh come on, you won't let us go watch?" Dash complained.

"You're not even going to evacuate?" another student asked. The teacher folded his arms sternly. Danny walked into the classroom at that moment.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Sam fussed, running to hug him. Danny gently extracted himself from the hug and smiled.

"Of course Sam," he assured her and turned to the teacher.

"Sorry for the noise and… and the mess. But I got Skulker so everything's fine," Danny apologised. The teacher smiled gratefully at Danny and motioned for him to take his seat. The class settled back down and as the teacher opened his mouth to resume his lesson, the bell rang.

The students crowded Danny immediately and bombarded him with questions and for details on the fight. Danny explained briefly and then with practiced ease excused himself from the crowd. Danny smiled to himself ruefully. He was finally getting used to how things had changed. Now he had to get used to ghost attacks again since it seemed the truce was over. No matter, he could handle anything that was thrown at him. He always had and now he didn't have a double life to get in the way.

 **Alright. That's the last filler chapter I guess. I wanted to show the first ghost attack since the "big reveal". I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised, the Guys in White appear after some plotting.**

Danielle ducked into a dark alleyway and watched the two men chasing her run past. She breathed a sigh of relief and changed into her human form in a flash of light. Those guys had been chasing her for almost two weeks now. She leant against the brick wall and slid down to the ground now wearing her red shorts and blue hoodie and beanie. She needed to rest. Especially if she wanted to keep ahead of those two bone heads. Whenever she went ghost, they found her. But the thing was, she didn't have any money. Without money it was near impossible to travel. If she wanted to cover any ground, then she had to fly. She let her eyes close, listening intently for the men looking for her. She was certain that they were only looking for Dani Phantom and not Danielle er… what surname did she have again? She couldn't exactly go by Fenton and she refused to be affiliated with Vlad by taking either of his surnames, Masters or Plasmius. Oh well, it didn't matter really. No one ever asked for it.

Once she was certain the two men chasing her had run off, she got up and trudged down the street in the opposite direction. She knew that they didn't know her secret but since Danny and Vlad revealed that they were half ghost, she had to be extra careful. She wasn't ready for that kind of attention. She doubted Danny had been to be honest but it had definitely been a case of now or never by the looks of it for him. She didn't really get a chance to talk to her cousin before Skulker led all the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. The portal had closed soon after and Danielle had spent some time exploring the Ghost Zone. Sure it was dangerous but she could take care of herself. Especially since Danny stabilised her. But if she wanted to keep her secret she had to be careful about letting people, particularly those guys chasing her, seeing her human and ghost halves near each other too often.

She passed a shop trying to sell TVs. They were showing re-runs of guest appearances Danny had done. Danielle smiled at the sight of her favourite cousin. She missed him. She needed his help too. She could fight these guys off but she had a feeling that if Danny Fenton told them to lay off, they'd have to listen. People respected Danny, she'd heard it when she was eavesdropping in crowds. Ever since the disasataroid and Danny's plan to save everyone, people respected and listened to him. He was a role model and hero for kids everywhere. Danielle was glad to be his clone. He was a cool person to be a clone of.

Danielle caught the shopkeeper looking at her and she moved on. Her appearance definitely screamed run away or street urchin. The shopkeeper was probably worried that she might try to rob the shop or something and would've called the cops. If the cops were called, she could be arrested and asked questions she couldn't answer. Questions like what was her surname, where her parents were, where she lived …. Normal questions for a normal human. But she was a clone and half ghost. These questions weren't easy for her. No, it was easier just to move on and not get offended. After all she had been a thief before. True she only stole food that she really did need, but she still stole it. She saw a train station and she wandered over to the timetable. Anywhere near Amity Park would do. She could sneak on invisibly and she might be able to lose those block heads chasing her, if only for a little while.

She scanned the train times and spotted one to Elmerstown. It was leaving in ten minutes. Perfect. She'd have plenty of time to find the platform, hide and slip on invisibly. Then she'd have to find a hiding spot until she had to sneak off. Just in case a ticket officer came by. Which, if her luck was anything to go by, they would. She had no idea how Vlad had managed to clone Danny's bad luck for her, but he had. She slipped into the station and avoided looking at any timetables or the security. That would be too suspicious. They'd realise that she wasn't meant to be there and she wanted to stowaway. Her grubby clothes were suspicious enough.

The train came and Danielle ran invisibly and intangibly on board, sometimes through other passengers. She walked quietly down the aisle and found a high luggage rack. If she got up there then she might even be able to get a little sleep before reaching Elmerstown. She doubted she would but at least it would be an option. She climbed as quietly as possible on to the luggage rack. It was a good thing that she was small for her age otherwise she wouldn't have fit up there. She settled herself in and allowed herself to become visible and waited for the train to reach Elmerstown.

It turned out that a ticket officer didn't come, but then again if Danielle hadn't been so hidden, then maybe they would have. She shrugged to herself and clambered down from her hiding place, invisible again. She made her way to the closest door off and pressed the button ready. There weren't many passengers at this end of the train, she could risk interacting with stuff. The train stopped and Danielle stepped off the stuffy train and onto the bustling platform. She found her way out, remaining invisible and found a quiet alleyway to become visible in.

She then took a moment to peer at a street sign, hoping to get an idea of where she was. However Danielle didn't have the best sense of direction and the street sign failed to help her. With a sigh of resignation, she hid in an alley again and changed into Dani Phantom and flew straight up, looking for the river and Amity Park beyond. It didn't take long before she saw the familiar town. With a grin, she set off to visit her cousin. Completely unaware that the two men had decided to come on the same train after losing her trail. Figuring that the ghost was making her way to Danny Phantom.

 **I am confirming that the two men chasing Danielle are Agent O and Agent K from the Guys in White.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Things were kind of back to normal for Danny. The main difference was that he didn't have to hide to change into Danny Phantom. The reporters had found a new story to chase. Something about Rachel Tulip. Apparently she got caught shoplifting. Danny felt sorry for the singer. Chances were it wasn't true. There had been rumours about him too before Yuna hired herself. Yuna had been brilliant at squashing any rumours that Danny was stealing or sneaking into places. She even managed to stop a fraud allegation, which Danny was sure would've held up in court. Yuna was a great PR agent when it came to that sort of thing. However Rachel Tulip had grown more popular since her appearance after him on the Ralph Smith show. He reckoned that her PR agent had planned it that way. Unfortunately, it looked like it was backfiring now.

The kids had stopped staring at him. When a ghost attacked, he was still swarmed by students, or even adult fans if it was in the town, for information or just to express their gratitude or whatnot. Lance Thunder had asked for an interview, but Jazz had been there and told Lance that they had to go through Yuna before Danny could agree to anything. Danny had been slightly annoyed as he was willing if it helped him ease back into life in Amity Park but Jazz argued that if he wanted to _stay_ in Amity Park, he had to stop the interviews. She explained that if any shows heard he gave an interview, they would be free to ask for him to appear on their show. If they gave an inch, Yuna would run with it. And it would be Danny's fault, not Yuna's, if he went back on tour. Danny gave up the argument after that. Jazz was usually right.

He was on his nightly patrol. Tucker was doing last minute filing in the town hall. He was announcing that he was stepping down the next morning at a press conference. He was going to explain that school and mayoral duties were too much for him, one had to give. Although Danny, Sam, Jazz and Valerie, who had been accepted into their inner circle, knew the true reason was that he didn't want the power and he wanted to return to being a kid playing video games and hanging out with his friends. Sam was busy for the evening with her parents. They had agreed to allow her to see Danny, not that they could stop her, as long as she spent one night a week with her parents doing something they enjoyed. Sam's parents argued that Danny was still a bad influence but their scowls had certainly lessened when he was in their presence. Danny sensed that they liked him better now that they understood that he had protected Amity Park. Of course the tour away and the promise of another soon helped matters.

Valerie was on patrol as well. It turned out that she had her own route from her Phantom hunting days that covered all the places that Danny often ignored or didn't go directly to unless his ghost sense went off. His parents were also on patrol but Danny didn't think they'd find much. He wasn't sure if he wanted them too. Jack had worse aim than Jazz and if Jack happened to have a thermos, it could end up a repeat of training Jazz and getting sucked in. It wasn't as big a deal anymore, now that they knew how to release ghosts from a thermos, but it was annoying and gave Danny a back ache. Ember had been right about it being cramped inside that thing.

Danny had seen a big drop in the number of ghosts in Amity Park since he got back. Occasionally Klemper would come looking for friends, but he wasn't hard to handle. The Box Ghost was the most regular, showing up at least once a day, often twice if Danny was quick to release him back into the Ghost Zone. Maybe once a week, one of the more powerful ghosts like Skulker, Ember, the Lunch Lady and such would cause some trouble. Before he revealed his secret, it had gotten to the point of getting that many within a day or two. It was nice and Danny wasn't complaining but he couldn't help but think that it wouldn't last. Give it another month or so and the attacks would be back to normal.

He touched his Fenton phone, turning it on.

"See anything? Mom, dad, Val?" Danny asked them.

"Nothing here sweetie," Maddie reported, cheerily.

"No ghosts here son," Jack announced, clearly disappointed. Danny smiled. Jack had been so excited when he first found out about Danny. He had informed Danny that he could be Jack's sidekick and they could go ghost hunting together. Jack would teach Danny some of the tricks of the trade. However things were quiet on the ghost front and Maddie had suggested in making the ghost weapons safer for Danny during the lull of ghost attacks. Jack had agreed to work in the lab and later to sign Yuna's document. It wasn't until Danny went on tour that the ghosts started attacking again. Danny had a feeling that that was planned by the ghostly community, but he didn't speak about it with his parents.

"Not a thing over here," Valerie answered eventually. Danny scowled.

"You sure Val, took you a while to report," Danny inquired concerned.

"Um… I thought I saw something but none of my sensors went off," Valerie admitted.

"I'm on my way Val. Where are you?" Danny decided.

"Danny, you don't need to come here," Valerie attempted.

"Yeah, I do. Some ghosts can hide themselves. I know a ghost that hid themselves from my ghost sense somehow. So where are you?" Danny contradicted sternly. Valerie sighed.

"I'm over at the library," Valerie replied. Danny changed direction and zoomed off to the library. Hopefully it was nothing, or just the Box Ghost and not something like Nocturne. But Danny had a bad feeling that something big was due.

 **Any guesses what Valerie saw? Let me know and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Danny reached the library within minutes. Valerie waved to him from her hover board. He came to a stop in front of her.

"So, what did you see? Or where did you think you saw something?" Danny inquired. Valerie rolled her eyes and pointed down to the street.

"I thought I saw someone run across the street but when I looked again, there was no one. I thought it might have been a ghost and it turned invisible, but like I said my sensors didn't go off," Valerie informed Danny, clearly thinking that Danny was overreacting. However Danny had learned a long time ago, repeatedly, not to ignore something like this. If you ignored it, things only ended up ten times worse. Danny scowled with determination and carefully landed in the middle of the street. If it was a ghost, they'd make themselves known. If it was an enemy, they'd probably take a shot at him and if it was a friend, they'd probably come out of hiding and say hi to him.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, his ghost sense went off. He'd been right to come after all. But that just made him worry more. Valerie's equipment hadn't gone off and that was a concern. Suddenly he was tackled from behind. It took a moment for Danny to realise that he hadn't been tackled, more hugged tightly from behind. He managed to wriggle his way out enough to turn and see the person hugging him. Dani Phantom looked up at him and grinned happily.

Danny grinned back and returned the hug.

"Danielle, what are you doing here? You alright?" Danny asked once they finished their hug, suddenly anxious. Danielle usually only turned up if there was trouble. Danielle raised an eyebrow.

"I can't visit my cousin?" she countered. Danny smiled.

"Of course you can, but usually you only come for help," Danny replied gently. Danielle shrugged.

"You know that that was because I was worried about Vlad," she retorted but before she could continue she heard an engine above. She tensed, thinking that it was those guys chasing her. They sometimes had jetpacks and stuff.

"Hey Dani! Why did you hide?" Valerie called as she landed beside them. Danielle relaxed, but not before Danny noticed her fear and panic.

"Danielle… are you in trouble?" Danny asked carefully. Danielle looked to Danny and opened her mouth to explain. However there was an explosion behind them.

Danny wheeled around and saw the guys chasing her. Agent O and Agent K from the Guys in White. Danny understood the situation immediately and stood protectively in front of Danielle.

"Who are those guys Danny?" Valerie whispered noticing the change in him. He had a slight spilt personality she'd noticed. Fenton and Phantom. Fenton was the unsure, clumsy geek everyone knew but Phantom was the all-business, protective leader everyone respected. And the moment he saw the Guys in White, he became Phantom.

"They're ghost hunters. Secret government division called the Guys in White. They're bad news," Danny muttered softly, keeping his eyes glued on the men in white suits holding large guns.

"What do you want?!" Danny shouted to them. The dynamic had certainly changed since they knew his secret. He noticed that they were wary of him. Danny was aware of the power he had to sway people's views of things. He knew that the Guys in White knew that and obviously didn't want to openly confront him because of it. He could use that to his advantage.

"We want that ghost hiding behind you Phantom! We caught her stealing from us!" Agent O lied. Danny knew it was a lie. No ghost was stupid enough to steal from these guys. Well, he had gotten close to them before but he was used to being so stupid beyond reason that it looked heroic. Valerie made to answer, but Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll handle this. This isn't the first time I've dealt with them," Danny whispered to her. He had experience in saying just enough information without saying anything to blow his secret, Valerie hadn't necessarily. She'd hunted ghosts secretly, yes, but that wasn't the same. If she slipped up, she just got a slap on the wrist and told not to do it again. But if Danny slipped up, before his secret came out, he'd be arrested and experimented on and chances were killed. If not on purpose, then by accident.

"Danielle is under my protection. Stand down!" Danny ordered forcefully. He doubted that they'd listen, but he had to try.

"She is a thief and dangerous. We have to take action," Agent K shouted back. There was still a lot of distance between them, obviously in case either party attacked. Danny scowled.

"Danielle turn invisible. Go over a few blocks and change. I'm guessing they don't know your secret," Danny whispered without looking at Danielle. He saw that she obeyed when the Guys in White lurched forward to pursue Danielle but stopped when they saw Danny hadn't moved.

"I told you Danielle is under my protection. Stand down. She is not dangerous," Danny called to them sternly. The Guys in White frowned at him.

"This isn't the end of this Phantom. We'll be back!" Agent O snarled before they both turned and left the street on foot.

"I don't doubt it," Danny muttered to himself and immediately relaxed. The Guys in White were beaten, at least for now.

"How come Dani didn't show up on my sensors?" Valerie wondered aloud as they walk down the street to meet up with Danielle. Danny laughed softly.

"Because you're weapons don't pick up me anymore. Remember, Danielle is my clone. We're technically the same person. Maybe we should change that and make it a different signal or something, or optional," Danny explained and smiled as he noticed Danielle's human face peer out of an alleyway.

"Danielle, over here," he called, confident that no one would over hear. She smiled and ran over to them.

"Now be honest Danielle. Did you steal from them? Even by accident," Danny asked. He had to check since he was putting his neck out, he was aware that Danielle stole things but understood that it was only so she could survive. Danielle scowled at him.

"No! They were lying. They came after me for no reason," Danielle replied firmly, crossing her arms. Danny smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Cuz, I had to check. Come on, I'll take you home before finishing my patrol," Danny decided. He could explain everything to his parents in the morning. Jazz was working on a thesis or something, so she could keep an eye on Danielle for him.

"Alright, thanks Danny. Bye Valerie," Danielle relented easily and waved goodbye to Valerie before Danny turned them both invisible and flew Danielle home. It was safer if she didn't go ghost just yet.

 **So Danielle meets up with Danny and the first encounter with the Guys in White. That's right the** ** _first_** **. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Anyway, until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Danny woke up early the next day. It was the weekend and he usually tried to have a sleep-in but Danielle's appearance had played on his mind. He hadn't slept well. It was curious that the Guys in White actively chased Danielle. Apparently they had first turned up in Boston. And they chased her all the way to Amity Park. Normally the Guys in White didn't chase normal ghosts like that. They set up traps or raided supposed haunted places. But they had actively chased Danielle. It was reminiscent of the alternate time when Freakshow got the reality gauntlet. The Guys in White had chased him wherever he, Sam and Tucker had gone. He couldn't help be reminded of his conversation with Valerie and how she had seen his video telling the world that he was cousins with Danielle. A twinge of guilt came with the thought. Perhaps he was the reason Danielle had been chased for the last couple of weeks. He swallowed down the guilt and got up out of bed. He stretched and got dressed.

He switched on his computer and put in his new password, Jazz had come up with it since Danny was useless at coming up with passwords. His computer contained all his files on ghosts he'd met and Jazz thought that could be sensitive information, and so needed protection. He checked his "Phantom" email address and the "Danny Fenton on Phantom" webpage to see if anyone had contacted him. After a few minutes of checking everything, he turned it off and went downstairs.

He collected the mail and leafed through the envelopes, putting bills and such on the coffee table before taking his fan mail to the kitchen and sorting through it. Since he got back to Amity Park, the fan mail was a lot more manageable. It was probably because it didn't pile up now and because he wasn't doing any public appearances. Yuna had called during the week to come round on Saturday to talk about the contract Jazz drew up. He heard someone walking down the stairs and come into the kitchen. He didn't look up until he felt someone watching him. He looked up and saw Danielle sitting on a chair opposite, patiently waiting for him to finish.

"Morning Cuz. Sleep well?" Danny asked as he put the letter to one side. It had an interesting question about the Ghost Zone he would need to ponder later. Danielle smiled.

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I had a bed," she commented and rubbed sleep from her eye. Danny smiled sadly.

"You know that you're always welcome here right? Even before my mom and dad knew my secret," Danny reminded her. Danielle nodded.

"I know, but like I said last night, I was worried about Vlad. Besides I like exploring," Danielle replied softly. Danny nodded.

"Hungry? I could have a look for something to eat," Danny offered. Danielle smirked ruefully.

"Starving," she admitted and Danny recalled how much she'd eaten the first time they met. He got out of his seat and searched through the fridge and cupboards for something for her to eat. He eventually found some cereal and fruit and plopped it in front of her, opting to have an apple for breakfast himself. He sat back down to contemplate the letters.

Danielle ate her breakfast while watching Danny frown or smirk as he read the letters on the table. He put some on a large pile and some on a smaller pile.

"Whatcha doing?" Danielle asked as she finished the cereal and turned to her fruit. Danny looked up from a letter he'd particularly found amusing.

"Fan mail. Well hate mail mostly today. For some reason they often arrive on the same day," Danny answered before putting the letter on the larger pile.

"What's with the two piles though?" Danielle prompted and took a big bite of banana. Danny smiled at her.

"I don't keep any letters people send me. Some of the fan letters could make me too cocky or big headed and I don't need help with that. Some of the hate letters are… well they're funny but there are a few that are pretty cruel. I had one today saying that I was selfish to keep my secret for so long and so on. I don't keep those as you'd probably guess. So those are in the bigger pile. The smaller pile is letters with questions for me. Even hate letters. Jazz set up a website for me and I answer any questions on that. Jazz reckons by answering all these questions, it makes me more approachable and I guess real to everyone. She also thinks it's good for my image," Danny explained and picked up another letter. It was pretty short and went into the keep pile. Danielle nodded as she finished her banana.

"By the way, we'll have a bit of explaining to do when my parents get up. So anything you don't want them to know?" Danny informed Danielle as he finished another letter, another keeper. Danielle looked up and considered the question and shook her head. Danny looked up and she shook her head again.

"No, I think I'm alright with them knowing everything. I mean Sam and Tucker do and I'm guessing you had to tell Jazz," Danielle answered. Danny suddenly looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, about that. I told Jazz after we first met but I have told someone else about us being clones. Um… Valerie asked me about it. Are you mad?" Danny told Danielle awkwardly. Danielle blinked in surprise.

"How did that happen?" she asked carefully.

"She asked about you. I told people that you were my cousin on my ghost side. Of course Valerie knows more about you than most and knew that that wasn't true. So she asked me for the truth. If I knew where you were, I would have asked, but I didn't so I couldn't," Danny began to babble. Danielle smirked.

"Danny, it's fine. I trust Valerie. I mean she helped me before. I know you wouldn't tell anyone my story without thinking about me first," Danielle reassured Danny gently. Danny smiled and nodded and picked up another letter.

"Do you think that's why those guys were chasing me?" Danielle asked after a few moments. Danny sighed and put down the letter he was reading.

"I think it is. I'm really sorry Dani. I didn't think… I shouldn't have told everyone that but I got carried away. A little girl asked me if I had any ghost friends and I guess it didn't click with me that it would make you or anyone else a target," Danny apologised sadly. Danielle smiled at him.

"Hey, it's not your fault Danny. It's fine. After all, you're stopping them now right?" Danielle reassured him. Danny smiled weakly but nodded.

He resumed reading the letter and after a lot of scowling put it in the toss pile.

"Need a hand Danny?" Jazz asked as she quietly walked into the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm good but that was a seriously weird letter," Danny replied. Jazz frowned and picked up the letter. As she read, her scowl grew.

"Yeah, definitely has ghost envy. Just ignore it Danny. Morning Danielle," Jazz remarked as she returned the letter to the pile. Danielle greeted Jazz, they had gotten to know each other pretty well the night before. It wasn't long before Jack and Maddie got up.

 **Okay, okay. I know I promised no more fillers but I thought the clones would need a little time to catch up and also tell Danny's parents her story.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Danny, are you going to tell us what happened last night. You got us worried with all that talk about ghosts hiding from our equipment," Maddie asked she walked into the kitchen, not noticing Danielle. Danny smiled at his clone's bewildered face.

"Sure mom, right after I finish with these letters," Danny replied. He was interested to know how long it would take them to notice Danielle. Jack came in shortly afterwards and ransacked the fridge for breakfast. There was a grumble about being out of fudge but then again Jack wasn't great before breakfast. It had been a prime time for Danny to get away with Phantom stuff before his secret got out, and it was still the best time to ask for stuff like money or to admit to doing something or not doing something. Jack hungrily ate whatever he dug out of the fridge and then looking a lot more awake, turned to Danny.

"Hey Danny, want to help me out in the lab today?" Jack boomed happily. It was code for test weapons and Danny knew it.

"Sorry dad, I've got to do stuff. Yuna's coming around later, Tucker has that press conference and I need to keep an eye on Danielle," Danny listed off and waited for his parents to ask about Danielle.

"Wait… who's Danielle?" Maddie asked, she usually was quicker to notice things. Danielle took that as her cue.

"Me," she announced and gave a little wave. Jack and Maddie took a moment to take in the fact that they had a guest. Danny smirked and picked up his letters and dumped the ones he didn't need into the trash. He'd deal with the questions after he'd explained Danielle to his parents.

"Danny, who's this?" Maddie inquired, the warning in her voice very clear. Danny shrugged.

"Er… my cousin?" Danny answered uncertainly. He really should have planned this out better.

Danielle and Jazz rolled their eyes.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton, I'm Danielle. I'm Danny's clone, Vlad created me," Danielle explained bluntly.

"What?!" Maddie exclaimed.

"No one clones my son!" Jack growled loudly.

"Dad, relax. Vlad is still in space as far as we know. Besides Danielle doesn't like Vlad either. But she's in trouble right now with the Guys in White, so I don't want to have to leave her on her own," Danny called gently, placating a furious Jack Fenton. Maddie sighed.

"How many more secrets do you have Danny? I thought you'd told us everything," Maddie asked, disappointment clear. Danny flinched slightly.

"I didn't mean to keep this a secret, it… it just never came up. I mean it's not something you just say," Danny reasoned apologetically.

Jazz shook her head. Danny was not great at patching up difficult situations.

"Mom, the point is, he's telling you now. Surely that's the important thing right?" Jazz interjected easily. Maddie turned to her daughter and smiled. Jazz was right.

"Besides, I think Danny was protecting Danielle. I understand that Vlad attempted to melt her down to study, right Danielle?" Jazz added. Danielle nodded vehemently. That instantly got their parents' attention.

"Danny, tell us everything. And don't miss out any details. We just want the truth," Maddie decided. Danny nodded, grateful to Jazz for helping and motioned for his parents to take a seat as he spoke.

After an hour of talking and explaining, his parents agreed to let Danielle stay as long as she wanted. It wasn't exactly like they could refuse. They also told Danny that they'd keep an eye out for the Guys in White while Danny and Danielle went to Tucker's press conference. Jazz decided to look into the legal implications of harbouring Danielle from the government and also how they could legally stop the Guys in White from doing whatever they were planning to do next. Until then though, they'd have to rely on the fact that Agents O and K wouldn't want to be seen publicly attacking Danny and his ghostly cousin.

 **I promise, er, I'm pretty sure that's the last filler. Let me know what you think of the story though.**

 **I know it was short, but things are starting to get interesting. The next chapter will hopefully make up for this being so short.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

A very large crowd was gathered outside the town hall, waiting for Tucker's press conference. The last time Tucker had held a press conference like this was when Danny told the world his plan to save everyone from the disastaroid. Danny and Danielle met up with Sam, and after a quick explanation of what Danny's cousin was doing in Amity Park, waited for Tucker to make his announcement. Tucker had finished filing all the documents the day previous. Now, all he had to do was open elections early for a new mayor and he'd technically be free to do what he wanted.

The crowd became quiet when Tucker and his security appeared on the stage. The reporters leant forward, pens and voice recorders at the ready. Tucker stood at the podium and with a half-smile to his friends, cleared his throat.

"Citizens of Amity Park. I have an important announcement for you all. I have decided to step down from my position as mayor. I'm afraid that my school work and mayoral duties keep interrupting each other and it's not fair for anyone. I am unable to focus fully on either. As I can't give up school, I must step down as mayor and reopen elections as of Monday. I will remain in charge until the new mayor has taken over, but I will not be as active. I'm sorry for failing Amity Park, but I feel that this is the best course of action. Now are there any questions?" Tucker announced formally. It had taken a long time and Jazz's advice to get his speech right. He was aiming to make it sound that he didn't want to stand down, but had no choice. That way if he ever wanted to be mayor again, Jazz's suggestion, then people would think he gave up his position for their benefit.

Reporters waved their hands in the air and called to Mayor Foley. Tucker motioned to reporters and answered the questions, sometimes with a simple, "As of this moment that is undecided" or "No comment". It was Jazz's suggestion to not expand too much on his speech in case he messed things up. Afterwards, the crowd dispersed and Sam, Danny and Danielle waited outside. Since Tucker had officially retired, he was able to hang out with them. The moment Tucker exited the building, he was smiling, practically skipping. He joined his friends and instantly noticed Danielle. Danny gave Tucker the long version of what Danielle was doing in town as they walked to the Nasty Burger. It was still their hangout, despite the change in popularity.

However before they could go inside, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Ugh, go ahead guys. This won't take me long hopefully," Danny informed the three teens watching him. They nodded and found a table by a window, just in case Danny looked like he was in trouble. Danny sighed and turned away from the Nasty Burger front doors and with a flash of light changed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. A few people noticed the change and cheered to him in a show of support before running for cover. The people of Amity Park were well versed in ghost attacks.

Danny floated up and swivelled slowly in place, scanning the area for ghosts. Suddenly he was rammed from behind. Once he recovered, he saw it was Johnny 13's shadow. Danny rolled his eyes. Johnny and Kitty must have had a fight. Behind the shadow, Danny noticed Johnny 13 riding his bike down the road, towards the Nasty Burger. Danny shook his head and shot at the shadow. Johnny 13 himself wasn't much of a threat. He usually just chased Danny around commanding his shadow to attack. Once Danny beat the shadow, Johnny 13 would either run for it or demand a fist fight, depending on how bad his fight with Kitty had been. Danny shot off towards the movie theatres with the shadow closely following behind.

Danielle noticed Johnny 13 give chase and was immediately on her feet.

"We should help Danny," she decided. Sam and Tucker blinked at her.

"Danny's fine. It's just Johnny 13," Tucker replied dismissively and leant back in his seat. Sam scowled at Tucker, remembering back to Pandora's box and _just_ the Box Ghost. But she nodded to Danielle.

"Trust us, Danny's fine Danielle," Sam assured the younger girl.

"I'd feel better if we were closer," Danielle argued and ran out of the restaurant. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other before chasing after Danielle.

"She's too much like Danny if you ask me," Sam hissed, recognising the hero complex both Phantoms clearly possessed.

Danny phased through the wall and led the shadow right into the theatre, listening to the giggling inside. The shadow wasn't the smartest and Danny had used this trick three times now. It usually chased Danny blindly and then acted surprised when Danny led it into a trap. The bright projector light was enough to weaken the shadow so much that it couldn't maintain its form. It was then that Danny heard the screech of tires and an explosion. Danny changed direction and leapt through the wall. His eye's widened in shock when he saw the state of the street.

 **Cliff-hanger. Yeah, I meant to make that one. I love cliff-hangers. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Danielle found an alleyway soon after exiting the restaurant and changed into her ghost form. She then gave up on running after Johnny on his bike. She flew and easily kept up with him. He stopped outside the movie theatre and waited. Danielle landed on the sidewalk and waited for Sam and Tucker to catch up.

"Huh, the theatre again. What's that, the fourth time now?" Sam asked, panting slightly.

"Third," Tucker gasped, sweating profusely. Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker but didn't comment on his fitness.

The three "sidekicks" waited and suddenly Johnny 13 looked murderous.

"I guess that's the shadow gone," Tucker commented, noticing the change having caught his breath. Sam smiled and nodded, glancing at Danielle. However it was then that Johnny 13 stiffened and changed from looking furious to being terrified and revved his bike and wheels spinning on the spot. He zoomed down the street, causing a truck to skid and crash into a lamppost. Sam and Tucker winced but were aware that suddenly Johnny 13 became the least of their worries.

Floating outside the theatre was Agent O and Agent K. They grinned triumphantly at Danielle and pointed their guns at her. They fired and Danielle dodged the explosion. Danielle glared at them, not trusting her voice. It would either quiver with fear or shake with rage. She jumped up into the air and faced the Guys in White. She considered what to do, fight them off or fly off and change when she lost them. However, she didn't need to decide. Danny Phantom flew in between her and the two armed men.

"I told you to stand down. She's under my protection!" Danny ordered them, dearly hoping that they didn't have a legal warrant now. The two agents grinned.

"Danny Phantom a.k.a. Daniel Fenton, you are under arrest for harbouring a criminal ghost from the government. Danielle Phantom you are under arrest for resisting arrest and for stealing," Agent K announced loudly. Danny noticed some citizens emerging from their hiding places and watching the exchange. Danny scowled.

"Danielle Phantom is not a thief," Danny growled, hoping that Danielle had never stolen food in her ghost form. Danielle held her tongue, trusting that her cousin would get her out of this terrible situation.

"How can you be so sure of that Phantom, do you watch her all the time?" Agent O spat back triumphantly. They knew that Danny didn't watch Danielle all the time. They had found her in Boston and Danny had been on tour or in Amity Park. Danny opened his mouth to respond but closed it unable to think of anything. He gritted his teeth and knew that the reporters in town were going to love this latest story.

"If you won't listen to reason, I'm forced to protect Danielle. I'm giving you one last warning, back off," Danny announced loudly, mostly for the audience watching the exchange. The agents smiled, they had both Phantoms exactly where they wanted them.

"Orders from the president are more important than orders from you," Agent K stated and pointed his gun at Danny and Agent O pointed his at Danielle.

Danny leapt into action. As the guns were fired, he created a ghost shield and flew in front of Danielle to ensure neither shot hit her. He then allowed the shield to dissipate and fired a few ghost rays at the agents glaring at him. The Guys in White and Danny exchanged shots for a few moments. Neither said a word, things were too tense for witty banter. That and Danny had to keep a serious face on, if he started to shout taunts or jokes, his audience might think he enjoyed attacking Agents O and K. If Yuna had a hope of cleaning up this mess, he had to stay serious. Danielle merely stayed out of the way and dodged any stray shots. She tried to fly away a few times but her path was always blocked by a well-aimed shot or a collapsing lamppost or falling debris from damaged buildings.

The street was abandoned soon after the fight began. It was far more vicious and damaging than Danny's fight with Johnny 13. Sam and Tucker had been forced to take cover as they didn't have anything with them. Sam had simply forgotten and thought she'd only be out for an hour or so. Tucker had stopped carrying ecto-weapons after one of his advisers pointed out that it was intimidating. Suddenly Danny was hit out of the air when he deflected one of the agents' shots with a partial shield and was caught off guard by another shot. Before he knew it Danielle was flung beside him and then they were enclosed in a blue dome. Danny got up and punched the dome, only to earn a painful electrical shock.

Danielle whimpered in fear. These men thought she was a full ghost. They wouldn't go easy on her like they would with Danny, a known half ghost. The agents landed softly beside the dome, turning off their jetpacks. Agent K smiled at Danny, who glowered in return. Agent O took out a phone and made a quick call, the dome muffled his words so much that Danny didn't catch anything. But he didn't need to. The Guys in White had won. They had captured him and Danielle. He noticed the blue dome enclosed them completely, include the ground. With a groan he walked over to Danielle, attempting to protect and reassure her. He knew something big was going to happen, but why couldn't it have been something he could handle… like Nocturne or Undergrowth. At least with ghosts he didn't need to worry about politics and image. It was simple, there was a ghost, fight it and stuff it into a thermos and return to the Ghost Zone. Guys in White… you can't suck them into a thermos.

 **Yep, the Guys in White went there. They've arrested Danny. You'll have to keep reading to know what that entails.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sam and Tucker watched in horror as the Guys in White left the street with Danny and Danielle Phantom caged in a blue energy sphere. With one glance, they could tell that they needed to get help. They ran all the way back to Fenton Works and hammered on the door until someone answered it. Maddie answered the door, looking very confused when she saw Sam and Tucker gasping for breath. She let them in and Tucker immediately collapsed on the couch in the living room. Sam, who was much fitter, rolled her eyes and took a few steadying breaths.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you so worried," Maddie asked concerned. Of course, the friends had been concerned like this before but never when Maddie was looking. There was the time that Danny was trapped in the future with his jerk of a future self. There was the time that Vlad kidnapped Danny. There was the time that Danny Phantom came out of the newly activated Fenton Ghost portal. But that was in the past and things had never been this bad. The Guys in White had Danny!

"Mrs Fenton, Danny's in trouble. We need your help and Jazz and maybe even Yuna's help," Sam informed the woman hastily.

"Yuna's in the kitchen with Jack and Jazz. What happened?" Maddie demanded, concern for her son growing. Sam nodded and grabbed Tucker by the wrist and yanked him into the kitchen. They took their seats at the table without a word and waited for Maddie to sit down with them. Jazz had the new contract in front of her and it was clear that Yuna was unimpressed and Jack looked a little frazzled.

The three looked up to the new additions to the talks and immediately realised that something was wrong.

"Danny's been arrested by the Guys in White, with Danielle," Sam blurted out, unable to think of a better way of telling them. Tucker finally caught his breath enough to listen and nod in agreement.

"What?! How? They have no legal right to arrest Danny," Jazz exclaimed.

"They said they were arresting him for stopping them arresting Danielle," Tucker answered.

"That's terrible. To think I thought they were cool," Jack muttered angrily. Maddie put a hand on his arm to comfort the large man.

"When did this happen?" Yuna asked.

"Not long ago. It was outside the movie theatre and we ran here. So maybe ten minutes?" Sam looked to Tucker who shrugged. Yuna nodded and got out her phone.

Jazz watched Yuna closely and soon had to ask her what she was doing.

"Damage control, if you must know. I'm getting a lawyer out here for Danny and I'm getting one of my contacts to keep an eye out for Phantom related news. We can't let the news of Danny being arrested leak," Yuna replied, continuously tapping away. Jazz scowled.

"We need to save Danny not his image Yuna!" she spat. Yuna spared a glance at Jazz but said nothing. They didn't really get along.

Sam turned to Jazz.

"Do you reckon we could appeal for bail?" she asked softly. Jazz bit her lip and shook her head.

"Ghosts don't usually get a trial. I'm guessing that the Guys in White won't give one to a half-ghost either. I have a really bad feeling that the only way Danny's getting out of this mess is if he either breaks out or we break him out. And unfortunately we can't do anything for Danielle without, you know, having to explain things," Jazz explained, carefully referencing Danielle's secret human half. Tucker frowned.

"Is there anyone else out there that will help? I wish I hadn't just stood down from office, I could have ordered people to help or maybe even ordered those agents to stand down," Tucker complained. Sam nodded.

"There's Valerie. I'll call her," Sam informed the table and walked into the living room for some privacy while Tucker gave the others a more in depth recounting of what happened.

Valerie was walking down the street on her way to meet up with Star. She was her only friend outside of Danny's circle that she trusted. Star had been the only friend to reach out to her after the whole thing with the ghost dog and going broke. She did it secretly and then after a while, started to talk to her at school. She couldn't help but think of the night previous and the Guys in White attacking Danielle. Danielle was a sweet girl who just so happened to be half ghost. Valerie liked her and cared about her but she knew if anyone could protect her it would be her "cousin". Valerie had quickly accepted the whole Danielle's a clone thing as it made the most sense to her. Even if it was straight out of a sci-fi film.

Her phone ringing pulled Valerie out of her thoughts. She saw it was Sam calling and frowned slightly. They had grown to be better friends but she had kinda expected Sam to hang out with Tucker and Danny for the day. It still surprised her that Tucker had gone through with quitting being the mayor.

"Hey Sam. Is something up? I thought you'd be with the boys all day," Valerie answered the phone.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. Valerie, Danny and Danielle were arrested by the Guys in White," Sam informed Valerie. Valerie froze.

"When?!" Valerie demanded. She should have offered to help protect Danielle.

"About twenty or thirty minutes ago. We, me and Tucker, just finished telling the Fentons and Yuna. Yuna's working on damage control but we need to help Danny now," Sam explained hastily. Valerie nodded to herself.

"I'll be there in a few," Valerie replied sternly and hung up. She quickly texted Star saying something came up and then activated her armour and her hover board and zoomed off to Fenton Works.

 **Yeah, I had to check back with Sam and Tucker first as they would have to react to Danny's arrest.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Danny paced the cell he'd been thrown in with Danielle. He'd tried everything he could think of to escape. Phasing through the wall, ghost rays, ice powers, changing to Fenton and trying the door. Nothing worked. Danny was attempted to use his wail but decided against it. In the small room, he might end up hurting Danielle before breaking through the sturdy door. Danielle sat in a corner conserving her energy. If they wanted to get out of this with her secret intact, she had to keep her strength and stay ghost. Danny couldn't help but feel like a failure. He'd promised to keep Danielle safe and instead he'd gotten arrested with her.

Suddenly the door opened and a well-protected man entered. Danny stood protectively between the man and Danielle.

"Let us out of here! You have no right to keep us in this cell," Danny growled menacingly. He couldn't see the man's face, but Danny could sense the smile. He scowled angrily and charged his hand with ghost energy.

"I'm not going to let you touch her," Danny informed the man fiercely. In response the man produced a device similar to the Fenton Thermos and pointed it at Danny, still in ghost form. Danny had felt that if the Guys in White wanted to attack Danielle with weapons against ghosts, he'd want to be affected as well. Hoping it would be a deterrent or at least lessen the blow for Danielle. The device activated and sucked Danny inside against his will.

After, what Danny could guess, about an hour, he was forcefully ejected out of the device and into a glass cylinder. It was reminiscent of the de-icing chamber Danny woke up in when he lost control of his ice powers during the Undergrowth incident. He quickly swivelled around and saw a large number of Guys in White agents scurrying around equipment doing errands. Some wore business suits, some wore lab uniform, but all were dressed in white. Danny scowled angrily when he spotted Agent O and Agent K watching him beside a lab technician.

"We finally have you Phantom. Now we're going to ask you questions and you're going to answer, or we'll be forced to start with the painful experiments first," Agent K informed him menacingly. Danny frowned and decided to play it cool. He shrugged and floated into a sitting position with his legs crossed and landed on the floor of the cylinder.

The agents took this as their cue to continue talking.

"Now, first question…. What powers do you possess?" Agent O asked. Danny shrugged. He'd answered this question a few times while on tour and realised it was a test question. Checking to see if he was going to talk to them or try and escape or simply be unhelpful.

"Invisibility, intangibility, flight, ghost ray, ghostly wail, ice powers, duplication, ghost sense, a little telekinesis," Danny listed, counting on his fingers nonchalantly. The agents noted down his answer.

"Second question… how did you get your powers?" Agent K inquired. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Don't remember," he replied stiffly. The agents scowled in frustration.

"We don't believe that. How did you get your powers?" Agent O repeated. Danny shrugged and leant back against the glass cylinder, refusing to answer. The agents nodded to the lab technician and they typed into a computer. Suddenly Danny felt pain as electricity surged through him. He screamed involuntarily. Once the electricity stopped, Danny slumped forward, panting.

"Let's try that again. How did you get your powers?" Agent K smirked. Danny glared at them and defiantly shook his head. The lab technician took that as his cue and typed again into the computer and electrocuted Danny.

This continued for a long time. Danny couldn't tell how long but it felt like an eternity. The agents eventually gave up on that question and asked other questions about the Ghost Zone. Some questions Danny answered, he usually already had somewhere else. Some questions he refused to answer and earned multiple electric shocks until they gave up. They asked him about Danielle and how she was his cousin. That also earned a lot of shocks. Eventually the agents stopped interrogating Danny, realising that he wasn't going to answer their questions like this. So they decided to opt for getting some of their answers through experimentation. Danny was sucked out of the cylinder and into another holding device for transfer.

Soon Danny was strapped to an examination table. Scientists leering over him.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell anyone my secret," Danny muttered to himself with a groan. Then with a few shocks and an explosion of pain, they began to cut into Danny and examine what was inside his ghost form. Danny closed his eyes and focussed on trying not to black out from the pain. He was certain that a human wouldn't survive this kind of experimentation. Danny couldn't help but think of Danielle and hope that they were leaving her alone in the cell. If the Guys in White attempted to question him, he'd try to barter for Danielle's freedom. If it was the last thing he did, he'd try to protect her.

 **So, that's that. Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Maddie, Jack and Jazz were waiting for Yuna's lawyer to turn up. He'd promised to come to Amity Park that day and Danny had been arrested for six hours now. Valerie had called her father, and got his permission to stay at the Fenton's house, as had Tucker. Sam, seeing as her parents and the Fenton's rarely saw eye to eye, decided to wait until they called her. Jazz and Tucker had searched the internet for anything that would help them. Sam, Valerie, Maddie and Jack had gone to the lab and looked for ghost hunting equipment that could work on humans. There wasn't much, but there was the Fenton foamer and a few blasters that gave enough of a punch to affect humans. The weapons weren't fatally dangerous, but dangerous enough to knock someone out and give their opponents pause.

The doorbell rang and Yuna put down her phone long enough to answer it. She greeted the lawyer with overly friendly air kisses and hugs before leading him into the kitchen to meet with Danny's family and friends.

"Hello, so Yuna, who am I representing?" The lawyer asked, she hadn't explained the details over the phone in case anyone was listening.

"My client, Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom. Take your pick. He's been arrested without due cause. Think you can help? I needn't express that this is sensitive information," Yuna explained quickly. The lawyer nodded.

"I'm Daryl Simons. I'm a very well respected lawyer from New York. Pleased to meet you. Now, tell me everything," the lawyer introduced himself and took a seat at the kitchen. It was a good thing that the Fentons had a lot of dining chairs because the table was looking pretty full by now. Yuna took her seat and motioned for the teens to explain before pulling her phone back out and return to damage control.

Jazz nodded to Yuna.

"Danny has a ghostly cousin, called Danielle. She was accused of stealing from the Guys in White and they chased her here. The Guys in White are a top secret branch of the government that is charged with capturing and protecting the public from ghosts. Danny told them to stay away from Danielle and protected her. Earlier today, they arrested Danielle and Danny for obstructing arrest. We're worried that they'll treat Danny like any other ghost and experiment or something on him. We need to get him away from the Guys in White and hopefully help Danielle too. Think you can do it?" Jazz explained concisely. Daryl frowned at them all in thought. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a small but thick book and flicked through it quickly. He bit his lip.

"I'll see what I can do but this looks like it's out of my hands. If the Guys in White are with the government, we'll have a hard job of overruling any of their decisions," Daryl informed them sadly.

Before Jack and Maddie could start arguing that the lawyer hasn't even tried and he was giving up, Jazz came up with a plan.

"Could a petition hold any weight in an appeal for Danny's release?" Jazz asked. Daryl looked up from his book and frowned.

"It might give enough pressure to the government to listen to what we have to say but we'd need a lot of people behind us. Also they'd have to be willing to protest and strike if we need more pressure to be heard," Daryl replied thoughtfully. Jazz smiled.

"Well Danny does have a very large fan base. I'm sure that if most of them were willing to help us, we'd have enough people on our side," Jazz suggested. Daryl frowned.

"Jazz, what are you saying exactly?" Sam asked suspiciously. Jazz smiled.

"What if we leaked the story of Danny being arrested unjustly? We could control how it comes across to the public and we might even manage to get help along the way," Jazz decided. Yuna put down her phone.

"That wouldn't be any good for Danny's image. Being arrested makes it look like he's a criminal and weak. I can't allow that to happen as his PR agent," Yuna announced firmly.

"What?! If it gets Danny away from the Guys in White, it's worth it. Danny's overcome a bad reputation before, and that was before everyone knew the truth," Tucker exclaimed angrily. Yuna frowned back at him.

"It's my job to make Danny look good. Not to leak incriminating information behind his back. Danny explained to me that he wanted everyone to see that he was a good person, not an evil ghost as some people were inclined to believe," Yuna informed the table stiffly. Jazz was a little taken back. She hadn't been aware that Danny had expressed that goal to Yuna.

"When did he tell you that?" Jazz asked sceptically. Yuna scowled at her.

"After the first talk show in Chicago. He told me that he didn't enjoy the talk show and I asked why. He explained that the host had treated him like an alien not a human," Yuna began. Jazz recalled the talk show and had felt a similar way about interview.

"So I asked him what he wanted from these talks. He told me how everyone always assumed that Phantom was evil as he was a ghost. He explained that he wanted to show people that he was a good person and only wanted to help. So you see _Jazz_ I only have Danny's best interests at heart. So if you'd kindly allow me to do my job and stop this story from getting out," Yuna concluded stiffly. Jazz bit her lip.

"Yuna, what's better? A few months redeeming a distrusted Danny Phantom, or making Danny Fenton a martyr," Jazz whispered. The room was absolutely silent. Yuna softened her scowl.

"He'll be fine Jazz. The Guys in White can't ethically do anything to him. He's human," Yuna decided. Jazz shook her head, eyes filling with barely suppressed tears.

"He's half human. And he's half ghost. The Guys in White exist to get rid of ghosts," Jazz argued quietly.

"Danny once told me, if… er… his ghost half goes, so does Danny Fenton. If the Guys in White try to get rid of Phantom, Danny mightn't survive it," Valerie added, substituting Danielle's name with Danny's, after all it was probably true. Sam, Tucker and Jazz remained silent about the time Danny went "unghost" before the disastaroid. It was one of those things that Danny didn't want to get out. He feared people would try experimenting if they knew it was reversible or would force him to get rid of Danny Phantom.

Yuna swallowed and picked up her phone.

"Alright, but if this backfires it's on you. I tried to stop this," Yuna decided and started to get in contact with reporters and started to explain how Danny was arrested. Jazz gave Valerie a watery smile of thanks and then excused herself to announce the news on Danny's website. The plan to force the government to release Danny was in motion. Hopefully it would work fast enough.

 **I feel that I need to clarify something. Yuna, Daryl, the Fentons, Sam, Tucker and Valerie all think that if they go up against the Guys in White that they're going up against the government and would be committing treason or something. So they have to try and be smart and diplomatic about everything.**

 **Anyway until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Danny kept his eyes shut, even though the scientists had finished their experiments for the time being, he was still in immeasurable pain. He would love to black out and escape the pain, if only for a while. But that would probably cause Danny to change back to human. His ghost form could take a lot more punishment than his human form.

Jazz had described it as though in human form, he was as he was before the accident. He might be a little stronger and have a stronger immune system, but overall he was unchanged. However in his ghost form, he was effectively a ghost. He was a little more tied to a humanoid form than other ghosts, meaning he'd never be able to shapeshift, and he would still need to eat and rest but to a lesser degree. As Danny's natural state was his human form, his ghost form was more affected by being half human than his human half was affected by being half ghost. Some weapons were sensitive enough to pick up the faint traces of Phantom on Fenton but other than that, he was human. This meant if a human couldn't survive something like for instance being cut open and having their heart removed, Danny couldn't survive it. Maybe other ghosts could but Danny wouldn't.

This meant that sooner or later Danny would need to eat and sleep which he wasn't sure if the Guys in White would allow, especially with injures he'd obviously been inflicted with by experiments. Danny hoped that the scientists realised that at least. However through the waves of pain and involuntary screams, he had heard words like inconclusive and unexplained. Danny wasn't a scientist, after all he had trouble trying to get a B in science, but he had a feeling that those kinds of words didn't bode well.

He heard footsteps approach and Danny mentally readied himself for more pain, even though he wasn't sure he could take anymore.

"Open your eyes, we know your awake," a voice ordered angrily. Through the pain, Danny recognised the voice as Agent O or Agent K.

"I'd rather not open them," Danny muttered in a raspy voice, letting them know he wasn't faking being unconscious just trying to cope with the experimentation. His throat was raw from screaming. He heard a grunt of indifference that Danny took to mean that they'd allow him to keep his eyes shut.

"Alright, will you answer our questions now?" the other agent asked. Danny considered the question. His brain wasn't functioning as quickly as possible with the pain but he realised that he had a golden opportunity to save Danielle.

"What have you done to Danielle?" Danny rasped. There was a moment of silence.

"We don't answer your questions," the first replied. Danny recognised it to be Agent K now. The conversation was a welcome distraction from the near unbearable pain he was in.

"You will if you want me to answer any of yours," Danny countered carefully.

There was a hushed argument.

"We haven't done anything, yet. But that can change," the other agent, Agent O, threatened. Danny nodded slightly.

"Then, I'll make a deal. I'll answer more of your questions if you release Danielle," Danny offered. He'd practiced this offer so many times in his head and had worked out the best way to phrase it so he wasn't obligated to answer all their questions.

"You answer all our questions and we'll release her," K bartered. Danny shook his head.

"No, there are certain questions I can't answer. Not because I don't want to but because I don't know the answers," Danny half-lied. He needed them to agree to his wording so he could refuse to answer how he got his powers, how Danielle was his cousin, how many half ghosts are there and certain questions about the Ghost Zone like how to find natural portals.

There was another hushed argument. Danny waited trying to focus on their conversation rather than the pain he was in. After a few minutes Danny heard one of the agents leave the room.

"Very well deal. Agent O is releasing your cousin. Then he'll be back and you'll answer as many questions as you can," K informed Danny grumpily.

"I want proof that Danielle is free," Danny interjected quickly. K ground his teeth.

"Fine. I'll tell O to get proof," K spat angrily. Danny heard K leave the room and slam the door behind him.

Danny took a steadying breath and slowly opened his eyes. He had scrunched up his eyes so tightly that the light above him was blinding. He carefully blinked away the black spots and swallowed down his nausea and lifted his head as much as he could with the restraints. He needed to check the damage the experiments had done to see if he was able to change back to Danny Fenton. If Danielle was safe, he could stay as Fenton and hopefully discourage further experimentation. However when he saw his mangled abdomen he knew he couldn't afford to change to Fenton. Who knew what that kind of damage would do to a human? He might start bleeding and bleed out. He might get an infection and die from that. He might not survive the shock. He didn't know much about medicine but he understood that the amount of open wounds he'd sustained was not a good thing.

He let his head fall back onto the metal examination table gently. He took a deep breath and tried to forget the sight of his body. No wonder he was in so much pain. Perhaps he could persuade the Guys in White to give him some painkillers and food. He might be able to convince them if he made it sound like an experiment, like how long painkillers worked for a half ghost against how long they worked for a human. Danny smiled grimly to himself. He knew it wouldn't work. The Guys in White didn't care about how well painkillers worked on him, they'd want to know how much pain he could stand before it killed him. The door opened and Danny turned to it and saw Agent K with a standard video recorder and shoved in front of Danny.

Danny saw Danielle being ejected from a containment device outside the building. She floated there and quickly looked around.

"What? What's going on?" Danielle asked fearfully. Danny was pleased to see that she had been left alone as the agents had told him.

"You're being released," Agent O informed her tersely. He was obviously upset at releasing what he thought was a full ghost.

"Released? Why?" Danielle replied suspiciously.

"Because you're cousin made a deal with us. You're free to leave," Agent O explained. Danielle spotted the video recorder.

"What's that for?" she demanded.

"Proof that we released you," Agent K told her from behind the camera. Danielle stared at the camera and Danny could tell what she was trying to tell him. She'd be back and this time she'd have help, he just had to hang on until then.

"Now get out of here before we change our mind!" O commanded. Danielle tore her eyes away from the camera and scowled at the agents but said nothing. She winked out of sight and flew away, hoping to find Amity Park quickly. Danny nodded and closed his eyes as the video ended. The bright lights were beginning to give him a headache, and he had enough pain to deal with.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Danny opened the interrogation.

 **So, Danny is still the hero despite being strapped to a table. Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Agent O and Agent K walked into a briefing room, grinding their teeth in frustration. Phantom wouldn't answer their important questions still. He told them a little more about the Ghost Zone and what it meant to be a halfa. His term, not theirs. He put particular emphasis on the fact that he needed food still. He told them the names of a few of his enemies but refused to give any details on any of them. But he refused to explain how a half ghost could have a ghostly cousin. He refused to tell them about the accident that caused his and Plasmius's ghost halves to be formed. He refused to explain anything about Danielle or any of his other allies. It was infuriating.

They took their seats to hear what the scientists had learned about Phantom. The lead scientist stood and cleared his throat.

"Right, I'll keep our findings in layman terms. We don't know anything," the scientist admitted bluntly. Another agent scowled.

"How can you know nothing? You were in there for three hours. Surely you learned something," the agent reasoned irately. The scientist shrugged.

"The boy has the same organs as a human. Heart, lungs, intestines. As far as we can figure, they function as normal. The only difference is that he has ectoplasm instead of blood and seems to not need any oxygen. In order to see how any of this works, we'd need to monitor the boy changing between forms. It would be best to watch how the body changes inside during our… experiment. However this throws ethics at us. In his ghost form, he falls under our jurisdiction. But as human, he is protected by laws prohibiting vivisection. We could only be able to write off the breach of law if it occurred by accident and even then, if he died we'd be liable. This is why our findings are inconclusive," the scientist explained carefully.

The room was thrown into angry mutterings. Agent K hammered on the table. He was not going to let a little thing like Phantom's human half get in their way.

"Quiet! Now, what if we claimed ignorance? That we didn't realise that the experimentation was lethal to a human in the case of his death," Agent K suggested once he had everyone's attention. The agents and scientists looked from K to the lead scientist. The scientist nodded slowly.

"It would limit the damage done, but there would still be a chance that we'd be liable. Fans would be angry and we may be arrested or sued," the scientist informed those present. He wasn't a lawyer, but he was fairly well versed in the consequences of going against ethics or causing a death medically.

"Maybe we should decide what to do once Agent O and Agent K explain what the boy told them," another agent suggested. The room rounded on O and K.

"Well the boy won't tell us how he got his powers or how that Danielle girl is his cousin. He explained how the Ghost Zone is the flip side of the human world. He gave us a few names of ghosts, some weren't in our databases… they are now. But he refused to answer the majority of our questions," O admitted nervously. The room stared in disbelief.

"He refused? You made a deal with him," a scientist piped up.

"He tricked us. He said he wouldn't make a deal with us to answer every question as he didn't know all the answers. We made a deal with him to answer every question he could, not every question he wanted to. But he tricked us and now we've lost our leverage over him," K growled, daring anyone to contradict him and say it was his fault. No one did.

"It looks like we'll have to go through with the first idea then," an agent decided. There was nodding around the room.

"Alright, this stays in this room. Got it?" the lead scientist announced firmly. He wasn't getting arrested for killing a teenager in the name of science. There were affirmations around the room. The scientist nodded.

"From now on, this is off the books. Hands up in favour of continued experimentation," the scientist suggested. He counted the hands and nodded. There were only a small handful of people with doubts, but the majority was in favour. Experimentation would continue.

 **So, a little bit of a filler I'll admit but it was more to show you guys that the Guys in White aren't following orders and are breaking laws.**

 **Anyway until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Jazz didn't sleep every well that night. No one did. Tucker had slept in Danny's room and monitored the website every time he woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Maddie and Jack tried to sleep but soon gave up. Maddie started to randomly tidy and clean the house. Jack started to take an inventory of all the ghost weapons, probably hoping to find more weapons effective against the Guys in White. Yuna stayed in a hotel a few blocks away, as did Daryl. Valerie slept on the couch until Maddie shoved Valerie off to clean and told her to take their bed. Sam had been given the spare room in the op centre.

Jazz had gotten up repeatedly to check her phone for messages from Danny looking for a lift after being released on a warning. She had checked through her many psychology books for how this event might affect Danny and Danielle, ready to help them through the trauma when they got out. She leafed through her repaired scrap book and checked through her copies of Danny's ghost files for anyone to ask for help. The people of the Far Frozen were fairly gently beings despite their appearance. Pandora had enough on her plate looking after her lair. Dora had a similar situation with her kingdom and keeping her brother under control. Wulf hadn't been seen in months. The ghost dog, Cujo was unpredictable and might attack Danny's friends without him around to control the dog. There was no one Jazz could think of.

Subsequently though, when the group sat down to breakfast, they were exhausted and not very hungry. Jazz went for a walk to wake up and clear her mind and bought a few papers. She noticed that on the front page of most of them was a headline telling of Danny's arrest. Jazz returned home and passed out the newspapers and they read the articles to make sure that the reporters didn't expand on the truth or demonise Danny. After an hour, there was a knock on the door and in came Yuna and Daryl. Yuna was on her phone again and managing the story of Danny's arrest, occasionally taking a call and declining to comment or giving a brief statement depending on the contact. Daryl continued researching what they could legally do to ensure Danny was released from the Guys in White. However the rest of the group was left with nothing to do. Jazz, Sam and Tucker took turns to manage the website as they had a better idea of what Danny would reveal about his complicated life than Valerie and Maddie and Jack.

It was nearly noon before something happened. Jazz had fallen asleep on the couch and Sam was on her shift in front of Danny's computer. Tucker had to take a phone call and make a statement advised by Yuna due to being the previous mayor. Maddie began cleaning again but this time in the bedrooms. Jack returned to rebuilding the Spectre Speeder point 2. They hadn't finished it yet since the first was wrecked in the Ghost Zone. Valerie was trying to help him, except Jack wasn't very good at calling tools by their name and Valerie had to guess what he wanted. Suddenly, Yuna squealed in surprise and fear. Daryl called for help. Jazz was startled awake and Tucker ran into the kitchen. Floating above the kitchen table, scowling in confusion at Yuna and Daryl was Danielle Phantom.

"Danielle?!" Tucker exclaimed. Valerie and Jack emerged from the lab and Jazz joined Tucker.

"Where's Danny? Did you guys race?" Valerie asked a hopeful smile tugging at her lips. She knew how playful Danielle could be. Danielle however shook her head and looked close to tears. Jazz saw the warning signs that Danielle was about to break down. Being her clone's sister and a budding psychologist showing its worth. Jazz stepped forward and managed to reach Danielle from above the table and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it's ok Dani. No one's angry at you. Just tell us what happened when you can," Jazz whispered in to the girl's ear. Danielle nodded into Jazz as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Jazz looked at Tucker and he got the message and went to tell Sam and Maddie that Danielle had turned up.

After a few minutes, Danielle had wiped her cheeks dry and took a seat at the table. Jazz sat next to the girl, offering support to her in the best way she could. Tucker sat on the counter, noticing that they were a seat short now. Yuna put down her phone and Daryl put away his research. Danielle had everyone's attention. She cleared her throat and in a small voice explained what happened.

"We were put in a cell and Danny told me to conserve my energy and he tried to break us out of there. He tried everything short of his wail. Then a guy came in and Danny tried to protect me but they sucked him into some device and that's the last I saw of him. They left me alone. Then last night they came in and sucked me into a similar device and… and let me go," Danielle explained. Her voice catching at the end. She was so worried and upset that Danny had made a deal to protect her. He had to have agreed to something horrible for her to be released.

"They let you go? Why?" Tucker asked softly. They had to hear what happened. Danielle took a breath.

"They said that Danny made a deal. They recorded letting me go. I… I didn't know what to do. So… so I flew here as quick as I could," Danielle answered fearfully. Danielle wasn't part of this group. She was terrified that they'd be angry that she abandoned Danny. However Jazz placed a comforting arm around the young girl's shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug. Danielle smiled weakly in gratitude to Jazz.

Jazz took over, she had to be strong for Danielle. She was traumatized by the experience.

"Does this affect anything?" Jazz asked Daryl. He shrugged.

"Like I said, it's the government, it's out of my hands until they ask for what we want," Daryl repeated sadly. Jazz bit her lip. She had really hoped that Daryl would have better news for both Danielle's sake and everyone else's at the table.

"Yuna?" Jazz prompted. Yuna shrugged and picked up her phone.

"How are we going with this? Are we announcing to the public that Danielle is free and Danny made a deal?" Yuna asked. Everyone at the table looked at each other uncertainly.

"If I may? From a legal point of view, we should keep this to ourselves. We don't know what deal Danny made. He might have made a deal to remain their prisoner if they freed Danielle. Also, publicly it might not reflect well. People will argue for a trade Danny for Danielle. They may not want to help thinking that Danny has a plan. But it's not my place to decide for you," Daryl interjected before picking up his book again and went back to researching for a legal loophole they could exploit other than Danny being only half-ghost.

"Then, we'll keep it to ourselves for now," Maddie decided, smiling warmly at Danielle. Yuna nodded and resumed controlling the press.

 **Again, these guys think the Guys in White are untouchable and part of the government. They still trying to be diplomatic and also as far as they all know the Guys in White could have just started questioning Danny and he made a deal about that. But let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Shortly after their meeting in the kitchen, Danielle, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack and Valerie were gathered into the living room.

"Danielle, would you be willing to tell Daryl, our lawyer and Yuna, Danny's PR agent that you're half ghost. It might change things," Maddie asked. Danielle stared at her feet, still in ghost form, and bit her lip in thought. If she told everyone she was a halfa, she'd be hounded like Danny. But if she told everyone, Daryl and Yuna might be able to spin the information to their advantage and get Danny out of the Guys in White's clutches. Danielle was about to agree when Jazz brought her into another comforting hug.

"Mom, Danielle shouldn't have to tell until she's ready. You're guilt-tripping her," Jazz accused sternly. Maddie's eyes widened.

"I… I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry Danielle. I just-" Maddie rambled trying to apologise. Danielle nodded, feeling very vulnerable and helpless.

"Do you have any idea what happened to Danny after he was taken away?" Sam interjected, noticing that Maddie was making Danielle feel worse. Danielle shook her head and pressed closer to Jazz.

"Why didn't Danny change into his human form? I mean, he'd be at an advantage then right?" Valerie wondered aloud. Danielle broke down.

"He-he was… trying… trying to-to protect me. He… thought… thought… if they tried… to hurt me… being Phantom… would… would protect me," Danielle explained between sobs. Jazz glared at Valerie and hugged Danielle tighter.

"What? What did I do?" Valerie asked confused.

"She's traumatized Valerie and feels guilty about leaving Danny. Maybe I should take her to my room. At least until she's calmed down a bit," Jazz suggested and carried the light ghost girl upstairs without waiting for any confirmation.

Jazz held Danielle in her arms, cradling her on her bed until Danielle stopped crying. They sat like that until Danielle pulled away and wiped away the tears again. She gave Jazz a weak smile and changed into her human half. Jazz smiled gently. She would have to be strong for Danielle and care for her. She had no one right now that she trusted like a family member. Jazz knew that she and Danny were close and that Danielle and Valerie were friends but that was it.

"Danielle, I know that you think you abandoned Danny and betrayed him and us. But we don't feel like that. We're just happy that you're safe, alright?" Jazz attempted. Danielle sniffed and wiped her nose on her grubby hoodie but said nothing. Jazz saw the danger sign. Danielle was closing herself off and if Jazz didn't act quickly and start to console the girl, she might end up running away and never coming back.

"Do you know what I used to do when Danny was little when he was down?" Jazz asked, knowing that she wouldn't. Danielle shook her head. Jazz smiled.

"We used to talk about what it would be like in the future. Of course we didn't know about Phantom, we thought our parents were crazy to think about ghosts. But we used to think what it would be like when we moved away. It always helped cheer up Danny and give him hope that things would get better. Would you like to try it with me?" Jazz suggested. Danielle looked at Jazz.

"Did it really help?" Danielle whispered and Jazz nodded encouragingly. Danielle sniffed again but at least she wasn't crying now.

"I'll go first. When I go to college, it will be a fresh start. No one will know about my parents unless I tell them. After all there are a lot of Fentons out there. Then after college I'll become a world-class psychologist," Jazz started. Danielle smiled softly, understanding what Jazz was saying. It was to think of a time after everything that was bothering them was over.

"I… I guess I'd like to find a home one day. I mean I love exploring the world but it would be nice to have somewhere safe to live and not to steal food and stuff to survive. Maybe go to school and be a normal kid. I like space but I'm not sure if that's me or… or you know," Danielle replied. Jazz smiled and gestured to keep going. Jazz knew that this imagination of a better, comfortable life later was helping Danielle calm down and open up to Jazz.

"I don't really have any plans. I've never really thought that far ahead," Danielle admitted with a shrug.

Jazz frowned and thinking quickly decided to change her tactic slightly. This was a true test of her psychology skills.

"Alright, why don't you tell me of some of the places you've been? Anywhere you want," Jazz suggested. Danielle nodded and began to describe the cities she'd visited. Becoming more and more relaxed and cheery with each memory. Jazz could tell she'd said the right thing and allowed Danielle to talk, asking a few questions to keep the girl going.

Once the girl had relaxed and even smiled a little at the memories she recalled. Jazz took a breath and knew she had to broach the subject of most importance. Danielle had calmed down but it was clear that she was still thinking of Danny and felt guilty.

"Danielle, I want to tell you something. Do you know what it means to be an older sister?" Jazz began after a brief silence. Danielle shook her head, and Jazz noticed the girl tense, clearly waiting to be blamed or scolded for what happened to Danny.

"It means you are always thinking about your siblings. You care for them and look out for them. You share the embarrassing moments at home and keep an eye on them at school. You protect them and check how they feel. You'd do anything for them. Does that sound familiar?" Jazz explained, fully aware that not all siblings got on as well as her and Danny.

Danielle shrugged, retreating into herself.

"It sounds like Danny and you," Jazz prompted. Danielle turned to Jazz in surprise. Jazz smiled at the girl.

"Danny would have protected you at all costs because he's family Danielle. I know it's weird because you're his clone and haven't really spent much time together, but Danny is naturally a very protective person. Add that to his hero complex and you can see why he made a deal with the Guys in White. Danielle, we all know Danny pretty well which means in a way, we know you. We don't blame you. We've been working on a way to save both you _and_ Danny. Because we care about you too," Jazz explained.

"I led them here," Danielle whispered. Jazz shook her head.

"No, they _drove_ you here. I have a feeling that you weren't the target. They wanted Danny and that's why they agreed to Danny's deal to release you," Jazz contradicted firmly. Danielle glanced at Jazz but refused to make eye-contact.

"Danielle, listen to me. It is not your fault. If you need to blame anyone, blame the Guys in White," Jazz ordered sternly. She had to force Danielle to accept that she isn't to blame. Danielle nodded slowly but Jazz wasn't convinced that Danielle had been listening. Before Jazz could try again, Tucker knocked on the door and poked his head in.

"Things alright in here? We're going to order in some take away, Mrs. Fenton doesn't feel like cooking. Want anything?" Tucker asked softly. Danielle jumped at the chance to escape Jazz's psychology session.

"Yeah, starved. What are you ordering in?" Danielle ran to the door and motioned to Tucker to lead the way. Once Tucker and Danielle were gone, Jazz scowled and folded her arms.

"Great, she's just as stubborn as Danny when it comes to talking to me," Jazz grumbled to herself before following the two teens downstairs. At least she'd calmed Danielle down.

 **So this is about how the whole event is affecting Danielle. Danielle, the way I see it, isn't a full-fledged hero. She'd help anyone in need but she wouldn't have the experience and resolve to withstand the tough times like being arrested. So it's also showing how strong Jazz is.**

 **And I hope I've explained what being siblings is like alright, I'm an only child so my experience is only from watching programmes and films.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Maddie cleared away the pizza boxes as everyone lapsed into an uncomfortable silence sitting in the living room. Nobody knew what to say in front of Danielle. Her outburst earlier had shown how upset and traumatized she truly was by being arrested and then released alone. Jazz tried to catch Danielle's eye and give her a comforting smile or look but Danielle refused to meet her gaze. Danielle had listened to Jazz and was thinking about what she had said. She still blamed herself and felt unbelievably guilty for just leaving Danny but she understood that Danny had wanted that now. She understood that Danny just wanted to protect her and knowing she was safe would help him when the Guys in White did whatever they were doing to him.

However the awkward silence was broken when the phone rang. Startled, Jack, who was closest, answered it.

"Hello?" he answered carefully. The group watched as Jack's face changed from surprise to shock.

"Dad? Who is that?" Jazz asked.

"Are you saying that… are you saying that Danny was arrested illegally?" Jack whispered and the group stared at him and tried to listen in.

"Mr. Fenton, could you put it on speaker?" Valerie asked. Jack glanced at her and nodded.

"Sorry, I'm going to put the phone on speaker and get my wife. Could you wait a sec and repeat that?" Jack interrupted the caller. He waited and then pressed the speaker button and put down the phone and ran into the kitchen. A moment later Maddie, Yuna and Daryl returned with Jack and everyone gathered around the phone.

"Alright… er could you start again?" Jack asked loudly.

"Of course Mr. Fenton. We were calling to inform you and your family that the Guys in White are not acting on the orders of the president. In fact, until the press released the story, the government was unaware of the situation. What legal steps have you taken?" a stern sounding man explained through the phone. Daryl cleared his throat.

"Hello, Daryl Simons. I'm Danny's lawyer. I'll admit we haven't done much as I felt that my hands were tied. We thought that the Guys in White were telling the truth when they claimed to be following the president's orders," Daryl admitted. There was a brief silence.

"Good, then we'll be able to act without dealing with any of those first. We're sending a team to Amity Park to investigate the situation. Has there been a change of anything? We'll need to be kept up to date with everything in order to work effectively," the man replied. Jazz glanced at Danielle who nodded slightly. She was willing to help.

"Sir, Jazz Fenton here. We have got more news but we would feel better knowing that this information won't go any further unless absolutely necessary," Jazz called to the phone.

"Of course Miss Fenton. We will treat any information you have in utmost confidence. Now what has happened?" the man assured her.

"Danny was arrested with Danielle Phantom. Danielle is Danny's cousin on his ghost side and was accused of stealing, which she didn't. They released her last night after making a deal with Danny. We don't know what deal Danny made or what they have been doing to him, but Danielle hasn't seen him since they were arrested. She's here now but… but she's a little traumatized," Jazz admitted, wanting the man to understand that Danielle was sensitive about the situation.

There was another brief pause.

"Miss Phantom, can you add anything to what Miss Fenton has informed me?" the man asked. Danielle cleared her throat.

"They recorded releasing me as proof that I was released. I think Danny asked them to," she replied in a small voice ignoring the confused looks from Yuna and Daryl. They hadn't explained that Danielle was half ghost to them yet.

"Any idea what deal they made, Miss Phantom?" the man asked.

"No, they didn't say. They just said Danny made a deal and they had to release me," Danielle answered quietly.

"Very well. A team of operatives will be there by morning. The government would like to apologise for this incident also but like I said the Guys in White are working alone," the man concluded before hanging up. The room was silent.

"Who are you? You aren't a ghost," Yuna asked Danielle sternly. Danielle shrank under the intense stare. Jazz cleared her throat.

"Danielle is half ghost Yuna. Daryl. This isn't common knowledge. As far as I know, the only people who know is Danny, Vlad and everyone in this room. We'd like to keep it that way," Jazz explained sternly. Yuna scowled at Jazz but didn't protest. Instead, Yuna pulled Daryl back into the kitchen and began to discuss legal and PR related things.

 **So the truth comes out. Now things get interesting. But not much left. Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

It was early the next morning when the doorbell rang. Jazz answered it knowing it would be the team the government sent. Danielle had been given Danny's room and Tucker and Valerie slept in the living room. Although, no one got much sleep knowing now that Danny was arrested illegally. If Danny had been illegally detained, then they might break other laws and experiment on him.

Jazz led the team into the living room, waking the teens sleeping there, and they set up some computers and things. They explained that they were searching for the Guys in White.

"Why bother? We can track Danny and Danielle was there," Sam interjected coming down the stairs. The operatives turned to her.

"You can? Then why haven't you acted before now?" the lead operative, Agent Greene he'd said.

"Because we thought we were going up against the government," Sam shot back heatedly. The agent shifted slightly, aware that this situation had been difficult on Team Phantom. He nodded in understanding, trying to look as apologetic as possible.

The agents put away their equipment afterwards and tucked it away in a corner and waited for Team Phantom to wake up and get ready. Danielle, in her ghost form, Jack, Maddie, Sam, Valerie, Tucker and Jazz. All suited up, ready to fight. Admittedly, they were used to fighting ghosts but they weren't going to sit around and wait. Tucker retrieved the boo-merang and the government got their helicopter ready. They all boarded except Danielle and Tucker threw the boomerang. Danielle shot off to where she remembered the Guys in White were, keeping pace with the boomerang. She was there in case the boomerang was too fast and the helicopter lost sight of it.

Within an hour the helicopter landed a few yards south of the large Guys in White complex. Danielle had gotten lost when she was released as she hadn't known where she was, and so it took her a few hours to find Amity Park. The government agents brought up schematics on the base and began to plot a rescue plan. Jazz called Yuna and Daryl to let them know the situation.

"Jazz, tell me where you are, I'll get reporters there to cover the story," Yuna ordered her.

"What? No. You said that Danny wanted people to think he was good, not weak. Isn't this going against that?" Jazz argued.

"Listen to me Jazz. Daryl has said to me that we have a case to have the Guys in White shut down, but we'll need to show the public what they've done. Why do you think the government is keeping this all hush hush? They don't want it to get out and be blamed. If we get reporters there, then the government can't control it, freedom of speech, the Guys in White will be forced to stay away from Danny and hopefully shut down and protect Danielle without revealing her secret," Yuna explained. Jazz was stunned. Yuna really did have Danny's best interests at heart and had this all thought out.

"You're sure?" Jazz asked softly.

"Definitely. It will be hard to control, but it will go in our favour. Danny has a large fan base and they will be angry and want justice. If Danny is fine, the Guys in White will just get a slap on the wrist, but if he's hurt… they'll be shut down. Trust me Jazz, I know what I'm doing. It's my job," Yuna confirmed.

"Alright…" Jazz relented and gave Yuna the location before hanging up. Jazz just hoped that Yuna was right.

 **So, yep help is on the way. Not much to say except…**

 **Sorry it's so short but things get a little crazy after this...**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Danny had lost all sense of time. The time only included blinding, intense pain and then duller pain between experiments. The scientists weren't careful anymore. They inflicted pain intentionally and tried to wear him out. He had tried to explain that he'd die if they made him change, but they didn't seem to be concerned. His throat hurt constantly from screaming in agony. He had lost his voice a long time ago. But one thing kept him going. Danielle was free and she would get help. Jazz, Sam and Tucker would do everything to get help not to mention his parents. He just hoped he could stand the pain until they got to him.

"We haven't made much progress yet. We'll need more time," a scientist muttered into a phone. Danny recognised the voice well. It was the voice that ordered for different experiments or for breaks. Breaks that allowed Danny to think and recover a little. Breaks like this one.

"What? How long ago?" the scientist exclaimed fearfully. Danny's heart leapt. If the scientist was scared could that mean that help was here. He just had to last a little longer. Once he was out of this building, his family would get him help.

"Don't worry, we'll get results before that happens. We haven't tried using electricity fully yet. We've been trying to keep to things that wouldn't kill him. We'll step it up," the scientist reassured the person calling. Danny swallowed down his joy and instantly knew he had to prepare himself. The scientist yelled for his team to return and to charge up the electrical implements.

Agent Greene led his team to the building. There were two teams. One would clear a path through the complex and then the second team, including Danny's friends and family, would find him. If need be they would stabilise him and get him to a hospital. Seeing as Maddie and Jack were ghost experts it followed that they'd be able to help their son if he was injured. Agent Greene had to consider the worst case scenario despite trying to keep morale up.

They charged at the entrance and alarms blared. The Guys in White fired ghost weapons at the government agents and the government agents fired their normal guns back. They tried to only disable the Guys in White rather than kill. They rushed forward and split up through the narrow corridors. Sam and Maddie and Tucker went one way while Jack, Valerie, Jazz and Danielle went the other with a small number of government operatives for protection.

Suddenly Sam, Maddie and Tucker heard a strangled yell. They paled but ran towards it. Ahead stood Agent O and Agent K holding ghost rifles ready. The government operatives stepped in front and shot the agents, one in the knee and the other in the thigh and grappled the guns away. Maddie, Sam and Tucker ran into the room they were guarding sparing a single disgusted glance at the agents. Inside the room they saw Danny Phantom strapped to a table writhing in pain and screaming almost silently. There were three scientists gathered around him. One holding a sparking metal rod to his green wounds and the other two taking notes. A band of light flashed around Danny's middle but vanished almost as quickly and the scientists wrote down notes and fiddled with the device beside them and tried again.

Maddie was horrified and lunged herself at the scientist holding the electrified rod. Some of the government agents ran in and detained the two other scientists while Maddie wrestled the electrified rod from the scientist and jabbed him with it. The scientist screamed and collapsed instantly unconscious. It was obviously a very high voltage. Once the immediate danger was gone, Maddie turned to her son who was panting heavily. She couldn't bear to see him in so much pain but as a scientist herself, she realised that the injuries he'd sustained at the Guys in White's hands could be easily fatal to a human. Danny was trying desperately to stay ghost to avoid the danger of infection or bleeding out. Sam and Tucker stood frozen at the doorway, shocked at the state of Danny. Sam wasn't an emotional person, but she was fighting back tears at the state of Danny.

Maddie quickly undid the restraints and placed a hand on Danny's forehead gently. He was sweating and shaking slightly.

"Danny? Can you hear me?" She whispered, fighting back her emotions. Danny nodded slightly, his eyes still closed.

"Can you walk?" Maddie asked, not sure if she'd be able to carry him.

"Give… me… a sec," he croaked. Maddie couldn't help feeling a wave pride and also felt her heart break. She was proud of how strong Danny was and he was a fighter. But she was heartbroken to hear how broken his voice sounded. Maddie decided that she needed to help her son as best she could in his ghost form. She found a first aid kit and began to bandage his wounds to stop them from re-opening and bleeding when he walked. She would try to carry him, but she was terrified of hurting him more and she knew that Danny would prefer to walk away from this if possible than be carried.

Once she had finished Danny had finally opened his eyes. They looked a little duller than normal. They didn't shine brightly like his ghostly green eyes should. He carefully smiled at her and sat up slowly. He noticed Sam and Tucker and nodded to them in greeting. His throat too sore to speak unnecessarily. They struggled to smile at him encouragingly. He slowly swung his legs off the table and braced himself for weight he hadn't experienced in almost two days. He pushed himself off the table and was instantly light headed and weak. He started to fall but Sam and Tucker ran to his side and supported his weight.

"Thanks," he rasped softly. Then they began the long walk out of the building. An agent pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Agent Greene, Phantom is on the move out. Over," the agent announced.

 **So, Danny has been saved pretty much. Well, rescued from the Guys in White at least… he's still hurt and exhausted.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

Sam and Tucker supported Danny as they carefully led him out of the building. He sometimes grunted in pain if they readjusted their grip but otherwise he was silent. Maddie walked closely behind, clinging to the stolen first aid kit in case Danny's wounds re-opened and needed to be tended. The government agents kept a watchful eye out for Guys in White and on Danny's condition. If he deteriorated, they would have to take action.

The rescue teams were withdrawing, leaving the first team to clear up the rest of the Guys in White. However things got complicated when they finally reached the entrance. A few hundred feet away was a large crowd of reporters. Danny stumbled into the sunlight and squinted at the brightness.

"How… how long… was I here?" Danny managed to ask. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other.

"Almost two days," Tucker answered. Danny didn't react outwardly. He didn't have the energy to shout and panic about the amount of time he'd been imprisoned. He faintly heard the clicking of cameras and calls for a comment, but he ignored the reporters. He was exhausted and needed medical attention.

In the sunlight, Maddie could get a better look at her son. He looked exhausted and battered. He had cuts and burns almost everywhere on his body, visible through tears in his jumpsuit. She noticed that his ghostly glow was faltering slightly now and could tell that he was dangerously close to reverting to human. She felt a wave of rage wash over her but quickly pushed it aside. First things first, getting Danny to a hospital. She heard a gasp behind her and turned to see Jack, Valerie, Jazz and Danielle emerge from the dark building, power had been cut off at some point. Danielle flew to Danny and carefully hugged him. He grunted in pain.

"Danny. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Danielle fussed frantically. Valerie came forward and gently pulled her away from Danny, he smiled gratefully to Valerie and gently nudged Sam and Tucker to keep walking. They obeyed and led him to the helicopter they arrived in and carefully sat him in a seat.

Jazz bit her lip and glanced at the reporters. She hoped she'd done the right thing. She knew that they had to issue a comment or the reporters might get the wrong idea.

"Valerie, Dad, take Danielle to Danny. I'll be along in a minute. I'm just going to issue a statement and then we should get Danny to the hospital," Jazz softly explained and Jack and Valerie led Danielle to the helicopter following Maddie.

Jazz took a deep breath and walked confidently to the reporters.

"Listen up. This is all you're getting for some time now. Danny was arrested illegally by the Guys in White and was unethically experimented on. He's going to be taken to hospital for treatment. Until we know more, I ask that you be respectful and keep your distance and allow Danny to recover," Jazz announced loudly with all the authority she could muster. She had dealt with reporters enough when Danny was on tour. She then turned and walked to the helicopter. It took off immediately and flew back to Amity Park.

Danny struggled to stay awake. His friends and family were being respectful and not talking to him, but that meant he had nothing to distract himself from falling asleep. He knew he had to hang on for as long as he could. He vaguely heard the pilot saying that they were in Amity Park as he fell unconscious. He hadn't afforded himself any sleep for two days. He could survive without rest as Phantom for a long time but not when he'd been attacked and drained of energy. There was a limit and he'd reached it. The walk to the helicopter had been more painful and tiring than he let on. As his head fell forward onto his chest a band of light appeared at his waist and his jumpsuit and white hair changed to his usual white shirt and jeans and black hair. The wounds re-opened and stained his shirt red as the bandages were only on his ghost form. Maddie scrambled forward and wrapped his wounds again. Desperately trying to stop the blood flow.

 **Hey, he had to break at some point right? Let me know what you think of the story so far. Unfortunately it's almost over.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

The helicopter landed on the hospital roof mere minutes after Danny passed out. Sam leapt into action. She jumped out of the helicopter and ran for help. Valerie and Tucker tried to comfort Danielle who was worried sick about her cousin. Jack sat back trying his best to stay out of the way. He was a large man and he didn't really know what he should do. Jazz was texting Yuna, keeping her well informed on the situation. They'd finally seen eye to eye and were working together for once. Besides keeping Yuna informed was a great distraction from the mounting fear and panic at Danny's injuries.

Within a few moments Sam returned with a small group of doctors and nurses and a gurney. They hopped inside and with professional experience extracted Danny from the helicopter seat and his fussing mother and onto the gurney and rushed off into the main building to tend to him. One nurse stayed behind and invited them to wait in one of the many waiting rooms in the hospital. The group of people followed the nurse inside, Tucker too concerned for his friend to pay attention to his fear of hospitals. She led them through the chemically clean corridors to a small waiting room a few floors down. She excused herself after assuring the group that they'd be well informed and to just ask if they needed anything.

Maddie and Jack sat together and tried to comfort each other. They were feeling guilty as it was the accident that created Danny Phantom that caused this situation in the first place. An accident caused by their invention. Sam sat beside Jazz and Danielle and Tucker and Valerie sat opposite them. However after an hour of waiting, Valerie and Tucker were called by their parents and ordered to go home. They had gotten away with not going to school today but they were going the next day. Sam's phone rang also but she ignored it. She needed to be where she was for Danny. She wasn't leaving the hospital until she was certain that he was going to be alright. Danielle was silent. She pulled her legs up on to her chair and hugged them. She didn't move, she didn't speak, she merely stared at the door waiting for news. Jazz tried to comfort Danielle but when Danielle proved unresponsive, Jazz was forced to give up. Instead she turned to Yuna and kept her updated and Yuna returned the favour and kept Jazz and so Danny's family and girlfriend, informed on the way the press were taking the sight of Danny Phantom being experimented on.

Two hours later a nurse came in to check on the group. Maddie and Jack leapt to their feet, demanding news. However the nurse refused to answer their questions. It was probably because the young nurse didn't know the answers. However she did inform them that there were reporters in the reception. Jazz, infuriated, thanked the nurse and messaged Yuna. Yuna helped Jazz formulate a new statement to make the reporters leave and then went to the reception. Jazz returned shortly afterwards having told the reporters that they'd be updated when they knew Danny's condition but explained that Danny had passed out from the injuries and was now in his human form. She made certain that the reporters understood that the situation was serious. The reporters left afterwards.

It was getting dark up the time a doctor came to talk to the group. Sam had ignored at least ten phone calls, mostly from her mother. Danielle hadn't moved. Jazz had kept up to date with Yuna and Maddie and Jack just sat together trying to comfort one another. The doctor came in and Maddie and Jack leapt to their feet and demanded information.

"Please sit down Mr and Mrs Fenton. Danny will be fine but we need to discuss an issue. Danny has lost quite a lot of blood and we'd assume ectoplasm. He needs a blood transfusion. However since Danny is half ghost, we don't know how completely human blood would react with his immune system. As you know more about ghosts than we do, can you suggest a way around this?" the doctor explained.

Danielle looked up and moved for the first time in hours.

"Doctor, are blood donors secret?" Danielle asked softly. The doctor turned to the girl and smiled kindly and gave her a nod. Danielle took a deep breath.

"Then, I'll donate blood to Danny," she decided. The doctor frowned.

"I'm sorry little girl but I don't think you understand. Blood needs to be the right type or it might hurt Danny," the doctor began to explain.

"No! You don't understand!" Danielle growled loudly, startling the doctor.

Danielle took another breath and changed into her human form. The doctor's eyes widened.

"I'm half ghost too," Danielle explained unnecessarily.

"I thought that Danny and Vlad Plasmius were the only half ghosts," the doctor whispered in shock. Danielle nodded slowly.

"In a way they are. Vlad cloned me from Danny's DNA," Danielle replied, shocking everyone in the room. This was something Danielle hated to explain. She had only ever explained it to Maddie and Jack really at Danny's insistence. The doctor frowned in confusion but then he nodded in realisation. Danielle did understand the situation completely and she was the only person around capable of donating blood to Danny risk-free. He nodded to Danielle and motioned for her to come with him. Half an hour later, Danielle returned looking a little tired and feeling slightly light headed and nauseated having donated as much blood as the doctor dared to take. And resumed her previous position, now in her human form.

 **So, I thought it would be a good medical question and then dodged it by having Danielle around to donate blood.**

 **Anyways, until the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

It was a long night. At midnight, the doctor came to check on Danielle as he took quite a lot of blood. He told the group that Danny had accepted the blood transfusion without a problem and they were finally making progress. They hadn't been able to do much more than try to stop the bleeding until Danielle's blood transfusion. At three that morning, the doctor came in and informed them that they had done everything they could but they were going to keep an eye on him until morning before allowing anyone in just in case there was a complication.

At seven the next morning, Maddie and Jack were allowed in to see their son. The doctor had thought it best to limit visitors in case Danny woke up and saw a crowd of people and over exerted himself. After an hour Jazz went in and at the request from Yuna, took a couple of pictures for the press. Yuna then released another statement on Danny's behalf. Sam and Danielle went in at around ten. However Sam's visit was cut short when her father came and demanded that Sam go to school. Sam tried to argue and instead was ordered to go home and get some rest, as her father saw her exhaustion.

Tucker and Valerie came around after school, joined by Sam. Everyone at school had been following the news and bombarded Tucker and Valerie for news. They simply told them that they knew as much as they did. It was Danielle's turn when Danny finally woke up at around five that evening.

"Danny? Danny! You're awake," Danielle exclaimed as she saw him stir. Danny smiled weakly and tried and failed to push himself into a sitting position.

"Wait, there's a remote somewhere," Danielle informed Danny concerned that he'd hurt himself. She scrambled around the room and finally found the remote in the cabinet beside his bed. She handed it to him and he examined it and tapped a few buttons and the bed bent so he was sitting up. He grimaced as his body moved to compensate for the new position but the pain subsided quickly. Danielle sat on the chair beside him and waited for him to express a need or desire to talk.

"Dani… where are we?" Danny asked softly, his voice still a little croaky.

"Amity Park general hospital," Danielle answered quickly. Danny nodded.

"How long was I out," he continued, his voice starting to sound normal already.

"Um… over a day I think. You passed out about lunch time yesterday and its five now," Danielle explained. Danny nodded.

"Thanks Dani," Danny concluded and closed his eyes and leant back against his pillow.

"You're not angry?" Danielle asked after a few minutes. She knew that she should tell the others that Danny was awake, but she needed to talk with him. Danny's eyes shot open and he turned to her.

"Why would I be angry?" he replied confused and concerned.

"Because it took so long for me to get help. Because I led those guys right to you. Because I abandoned you," Danielle listed, each time her voice more pained than the first. Danny reached over to Danielle and took her hand. He grunted in slight pain from the movement but he pushed through it.

"I don't blame you Danielle. I know the last couple of days have been hard but it's over. This wasn't your fault Dani," Danny informed her sternly. Danielle looked at Danny and nodded slowly.

He smiled gently and pulled her hand towards him slightly. She complied and realised he wanted to hug her but was in too much pain to go to her. She crawled onto the bed and curled up next to him and hugged his chest. Danielle suddenly lost her composure and started to cry. The last two days finally catching up to her. She sobbed into Danny's chest and he hugged her as tightly as he dared. Some of the wounds from the experimentation did go up to his collar bone. They had performed an autopsy on his still living and conscious ghostly body.

Danielle let everything out and it felt right for her. She was with her only family. She didn't know what it would be like to have a big brother, but she could guess that it would feel like this did. Danny and Danielle sat like that until Danielle fell asleep. Danny looked down at his clone and smiled. He was relieved that she was safe.

 **So yeah, Danielle has gotten over her guilt now. She really just needed Danny the whole time. I don't know if it's obvious but I've not expressed the exact nature of their relationship, friends, siblings, father-daughter, because I feel that they wouldn't know. Danny wouldn't be ready to be a father but Danielle would probably see him as a sort of father-like figure. So that's my take on them, let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

An hour after Danny woke up, Jazz walked into the room. She had expected Danny to be unconscious and Danielle to look up at her looking despondent. However that wasn't what she saw. Danny was awake and sitting up, hugging a sleeping Danielle. Jazz closed the door softly and edged forward, hardly trusting her eyes. Danny heard the door and looked up. He put a finger to his lips and smiled to Jazz.

"She's only been asleep for like ten minutes. She was really upset," Danny told Jazz by explanation. Jazz stifled a sob and a laugh at the same time. Danny was in hospital and yet he was more concerned about Danielle. Jazz took Danielle's seat beside the bed and smiled at her brother.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered. Danny shrugged slightly.

"Sore. But I guess that happens when you're cut open and electrocuted," Danny answered bluntly. Jazz winced. Danny realised that he'd been a little harsh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so mean. I don't blame you, any of you. But I'll be fine after some rest. So there were reporters outside the Guys in White building right?" Danny recalled uncertainly. He had been so exhausted, it was a little hazy. Jazz nodded.

"Yeah, that was Yuna's idea," Jazz confirmed. Danny had to stop himself from shouting in shock.

"Yuna's idea?" he managed. Jazz nodded again.

"Relax little brother. Me and Yuna have been keeping on top of it all. Yuna wants the press to put all the blame on the Guys in White and the government and then they'll be forced to shut down that organisation for good," Jazz soothed him. Danny fell silent, deep in thought. Then he noticed what Jazz had said.

"You _and_ Yuna? You're working together now?" Danny asked, well aware of their dislike of each other. He'd seen enough arguments between the two strongly opinionated women while on tour to know that they wouldn't want to work together. Jazz smiled and nodded.

"That's right. Together. She told me how you asked her to show people that you were a good human first rather than to think of only Phantom. I didn't realise that you'd asked her to do that," Jazz revealed softly. Danny smiled.

"Yeah, that was after the first talk show. That was a bad interview. Yuna asked me what I wanted and I told her. I didn't actually realise that she listened though," Danny replied with a slight chuckle. He instantly regretted the laugh as his chest exploded with pain. Much less intense than the pain he experienced at the hands of the Guys in White but still enough to make him groan softly.

Jazz's eyes widened in concern and Danny shook his head as she reached for the button to call the nurse.

"I'm fine Jazz. Just trying to do too much is all," he admitted. Jazz relaxed.

"Then stop and relax. You need to heal Danny," Jazz reprimanded gently. Danny waved his free hand dismissively.

"Nah, I'll be fine. So what kind of things are the press saying?" Danny asked. Jazz smiled, recognising the old Danny.

"Really? Yuna is doing a great job. The papers are all on your side. They're condemning the government and calling for the Guys in White to be shut down and its agents arrested and punished. We had to release a couple of statements and a picture of you recovering to keep the reporters away. But everything is under control little brother," Jazz explained. Danny smiled and nodded to her.

"Do you want me to take Danielle?" Jazz asked after a short silence. Danny shook his head.

"She's been through a lot. Besides she's fine. Keeps me here right?" Danny joked, careful not to laugh again. Jazz smiled at the joke.

"But I'm guessing that no one else knows I'm awake right?" Danny guessed. Jazz nodded slowly, realising how selfish she'd been. She spent the last twenty minutes talking with Danny while the others were worrying outside waiting for Danny to wake up.

"I should tell them," Jazz decided and Danny gave her a nod.

 **So, things are getting wrapped up now. Only three chapters left.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

Jazz walked into the waiting room. Sam, Tucker and Valerie were talking in hushed tones about school. Tucker and Valerie informing Sam of what the kids at school knew and asked them. Sam seemed very interested in the fact that Paulina had asked what room Danny was in. Sam was very prone to being defensive of Danny when Paulina made a move to get closer to him in any way. After all you don't just forget how a girl calls you a freak. Paulina had believed Danny to be a geek or a nerd or whatever Dash called him for the day but obsessed over Phantom. It was rumoured that Paulina's locker shrine to Danny Phantom had been altered to include Danny Fenton now.

Jack and Maddie were waiting next to the door for news or their turn to visit Danny. However when Jazz and not Danielle returned to the waiting room, everyone could tell something had happened.

"Where's Dani?" Valerie asked. Jazz smiled.

"She's with Danny. He's awake now. Just be quiet when you go in, Danny said that Danielle was very upset and she's asleep in there," Jazz informed them all. They all leapt to their feet in joy and in a rush to visit Danny but faltered when they realised that they couldn't crowd him. The teens turned to Danny's parents and with an encouraging smile told them to go in first.

Jack and Maddie walked quickly into the hospital room and saw Danny sitting up looking out of the window beside his bed with Danielle asleep against him. His arm was still around her protectively. It startled Jack and Maddie to see how grown up Danny looked while caring for Danielle. The door shut with a faint click and Danny turned to his parents and smiled warmly at them. Maddie crossed the room within a few steps and pulled Danny into a hug. He groaned in discomfort and Maddie withdrew.

"Sorry sweetheart, I… I was worried," Maddie apologised as she took a seat beside the bed. Jack joined his wife and restrained himself from thumping Danny on the shoulder in a friendly manner, having seen his discomfort from the hug. Jack smiled broadly at his son.

"It's fine mom. I should be apologising to you. I didn't mean for this to happen," Danny replied with a slight gesture to his wounds.

"How are you feeling son?" Jack asked softly, trying to be mindful of Danielle who had somehow slept through Maddie's hug. Danny grinned.

"I'm fine. Bit sore but that's all," Danny assured them, being mindful of how he'd come across to Jazz. They spoke for another fifteen minutes, mostly about normal things like that they'd call the school and arrange for his homework to be sent to him and that they'd take care of any ghosts. Well, normal for Danny at least.

After his parents, Tucker came in and they spoke for twenty minutes before Tucker had to go home, orders from his mother. He may have been mayor only a few days ago, but his mother could still ground him if he didn't get home at a decent hour. Valerie came in and spoke with Danny for fifteen minutes and then excused herself to go home. She asked Danny to pass a message to Danielle assuring the ghost girl that she was welcome to come and talk if she wanted.

Then came Sam. Sam walked in and silently took the seat. Danny couldn't tell what was on Sam's mind. Most of his visitors had acted joyous and rushed over and asked how he was doing. He'd had to remind Tucker to keep his voice down for Danielle. But Sam hadn't said a word.

 **I put this cliff-hanger in mostly because the chapter was getting long if I didn't stop here and Sam's visit had more than a short paragraph dedicated to it. But we're nearing the end now. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you alright Sam?" Danny asked, eager to break the growing unease and silence. Sam seemed to snap out of her thoughts and laughed softly.

"Am I alright? You're then one who nearly died and you're asking me if _I'm_ alright?" Sam retorted incredulously. Danny shrugged with a smile. Sam put a hand on the arm still wrapped around Danielle. Sam wanted to be more intimate but was put off by Danielle being in the room. She could wait until the next day but that didn't stop this visit from being awkward.

So Danny led the visit. He asked how she was and what had happened since he'd been "away". Sam told him truthfully. Finally Sam asked the question no one dared to ask.

"So what happened to you? If that's alright?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged.

"I've been expecting to explain that to everyone. I was almost sure that no one would ask," Danny remarked. But he began to tell Sam what happened, leaving out little details like feeling the knives cutting him or the acid the scientists used during their experimentation. She didn't need to know those grim details.

"So your deal with the Guys in White was just to answer some questions?" Sam inquired. Danny nodded.

"That's what they wanted. They wanted to know more about Danielle, more about me and how I got my powers and more about the Ghost Zone in particular natural portals. I refused to answer those questions but there were others that I could answer without endangering anyone or anything that I didn't answer the first time round. I only answered questions I knew I'd answered before. When I made the deal, I agreed to answer more questions, not all. That way I could keep my deal without giving information I didn't want them to know," Danny expanded. Suddenly Sam's phone rang and woke Danielle. Sam dug the phone out of her skirt pocket and frowned at the caller ID. It was her mother. She ended the call before it began.

"Huh, what… how long was I asleep?" Danielle mumbled, still half-asleep. Danny rubbed Danielle's shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey, it's alright Dani, you were only asleep for a couple of hours. You feeling better now?" Danny asked his clone. She looked up at him and nodded. He smiled at her.

"Glad to hear it. By the way Valerie asked me to tell you that you're welcome to talk to her if you want. I can tell you where her house is or Sam could take you," Danny suggested, glancing at Sam. She smiled in agreeance, realising that Danny was probably tired and needed to rest properly. Danielle nodded again and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and crawled off the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Sam said as her farewell.

"I'm not going anywhere. Come whenever," Danny joked. Sam smirked and led Danielle out of the room.

Once the door was shut, Danny could finally relax. He could shift his position and hiss in agony without worried looks. He turned back to the window and saw the last of the sunset. He took a deep breath which hitched in his chest from pain. He released the breath through his gritted teeth. He looked out his window again and noticed a group of people outside. Probably reporters. Jazz had assured him that she could handle them while he recovered. Besides Yuna was apparently doing a great job of controlling the story. Danny nodded to himself. He could take things easy for now. But he had to check something first.

He tried to change to his ghost form but instantly had to fight back black spots from his vision. He wasn't strong enough to change yet. Once he had recovered from the wave of nausea, he attempted his ice powers and again failed feeling drained. He tried to make an orb of ghost energy in his hand and again felt a wave of exhaustion without using his power. He finally tried to make his hand invisible or intangible. This time it worked. After all he used to turn intangible or invisible by accident when he first got his powers. He tapped the bed remote so he was in a more comfortable lying position. He could still see out of the window but he was comfortable enough to be able to sleep and began to recall how things had been so long ago when he first got his powers.

He smirked to himself at the memory of the first few glass lab flasks he held and dropped by turning his arm or hand intangible by accident. He vaguely wondered if that lifetime ban from handling fragile equipment still stood now that his secret was out. He recalled how he used to trip over because his foot turned intangible. How closely his parents had learned his secret when he turned invisible and back to visible right in front of them without them realising. As night took over Amity Park, Danny fell back to sleep naturally.

 **So, technically that's the end. But there's one more chapter, an epilogue tying up a few loose ends. Not fully necessarily but will make them all a little tidier.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the story though.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

Two weeks later Danny was released from the hospital. Yuna and Daryl had visited a couple of times and were legally working to eradicate the Guys in White. Valerie invited Danielle to stay with her and her father helped care for the young girl while Danny recovered. He didn't really trust his parents with Danielle. After all Jack's idea of father-son bonding was testing ghost weapons on Danny and seeing if they worked and that the safety lock against shooting Phantom functioned. Jazz, Sam and Tucker helped keep Danny informed with how life was outside the hospital. Reporters were kept away from the hospital a day after Danny woke up by police. Danny was grateful to the police but when the chief visited, the chief assured him that it was the least they could do for him. Some of his classmates found their way to his hospital bed and offered help with homework or best wishes. Some though simply asked what had happened. To those people Danny said humourlessly, "No comment" and folded his arms defiantly.

His wounds healed quickly to faint scar-like marks. The doctors guessed it was because it had been done to his ghost half and that his ghost form healed or reformed quickly. After all it had to every time he got hurt as Phantom, especially before his secret was common knowledge. He walked into his room and flopped on his bed. He had changed into Danny Phantom a couple of times for the doctors to ensure that both halves were healing properly. It had taken a couple of days before he could change and even then he was wiped. However now, two weeks later, Danny could change into Phantom without a problem. He'd tested out his powers and they were all functioning fine. Well, all his powers except his ghostly wail. Honestly he was afraid to try the power until he felt he could pull off the power without going back to hospital.

He turned to his computer and with a smile, he turned it on and scanned through the website and emails he'd gotten. There were a lot of get well messages. Even though Danny had already recovered, the messages meant a lot to him. Yuna had done her job beautifully, people understood he was human and could get hurt and cared enough to write a message to him. Maybe Yuna hiring herself wasn't a bad thing after all. He'd get on to the messages and fan letters downstairs the next day. But first, he wanted to patrol Amity Park. He hadn't patrolled it for a long time now and he wanted to ensure that there weren't any ghosts causing trouble. Then he'd go check in with Danielle at Valerie's. Danny had decided while in hospital that he would offer the guest bedroom for Danielle's permanent use and offer to have her enrolled in school if she really wanted. He could get the government to help. He couldn't ask his parents to adopt her but he felt that he had to do something to give her a warm, safe place to live rather than the streets in some city alone.

After checking in with Danielle Danny decided he'd go to Sam's and spend some time with her. Danny had been able to see that Sam hadn't been comfortable in the hospital acting like his girlfriend and had lapsed into how she acted when they were just friends. They needed some quality alone time, such as under the tree at their place. Summer wasn't too far away and Yuna wanted Danny to go on tour and explain what it was like being a victim of the Guys in White. She could tell the talk shows that he needed to recover until then and Danny wanted to ask Sam to come with him. Let Jazz have a break and finish her thesis. She'd worked on it for long enough now.

However Danny was content and as he turned off his computer, he was happy to think of the right here and now. He didn't need to use his sister's old coping mechanism to be happy. He changed into Danny Phantom and phased out of the house. He flew over the streets of Amity Park, waving to anyone who saw him and enjoying the sun and breeze on his face. He hadn't felt this free in a long time. Things were finally beginning to feel normal again. Almost two months since revealing his secret, and people were starting to get used to the idea of Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom being the same person.

The only thing that would make this any more normal would be if his ghost sen- there it goes. Danny smiled to himself and spotted the Box Ghost terrorising people with bubble wrap. The day he found that stuff must have been a happy one because the Box Ghost loved bubble wrap. Danny blasted the ghost with a ghost ray.

"Sorry for bursting your bubble," Danny quipped as he easily sucked the ghost into his signature Fenton Thermos. He clipped it back to his belt and continued his patrol, feeling like his usual self.

 **So I haven't and won't confirm if Danielle or Sam agree to what he asks. I'll leave that to you to decide.**

 **So another fanfic written and finished. Now you have read it all, let me know what you thought, feedback means a lot to me. I'm still learning and any advice to help with my writing techniques would be appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank you for sticking with the story all the way. I know that it was a slow start but I hope the wait was worth it. And I'd like to take the time to thank anyone that took the time and effort to post a review on this fanfic. I loved hearing from you all and hearing your thoughts makes my day. Honestly, so thank you so much.**

 **And so, my final chapter is over.**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
